Am Taisteal
by Kyo-Shinya
Summary: Andy Malfoy se retrouve à Poudlard seize ans dans le passé. Alors que la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait rage, elle tente d'aider ses parents à survire, mais avant tout, à être heureux.
1. Am Taisteal  Chapitre 1

_Bien le bonjour !_

_L'histoire se déroule avant les tomes six et sept mais comporte des spoilers (bien que la majorité des faits soient arrangés à ma sauce). Je rappelle bien sûr que l'œuvre originale appartient à J.K. Rowling._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 **

_

* * *

_

La nuit était claire, et la lune brillait à travers les légers nuages. J'étais accoudée à la fenêtre de ma chambre, les yeux levés vers les étoiles, plongée dans mes pensées, lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention sur la porte de la pièce. Mon père, un grand brun de quarante ans – mais qui en paraissait trente – se tenait là, la poignée encore en main. Il me sourit.

– Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir, Andy, dit-il.

Je soupirai.

– Mais papa, il est juste onze heures ! Allan vient à peine de se coucher !

Il rit et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

– Allons, mademoiselle, pas de jalousie chez moi, fit-il avec un sourire taquin que je connaissais bien.

Et sans prévenir, il se jeta sur moi et me chatouilla les côtes. Je m'écroulai sous le rire et sous son poids, tentant vainement d ′échapper à son emprise.

– Papa ! Arrête ! réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Il me lâcha, fier de lui.

– Alors, tu avoues ta défaite ?

– Oui, oui ! fis-je en levant les mains au dessus de ma tête.

Il se redressa alors et pointa mon lit du doigt, autoritaire.

– Alors dodo !

– Ok, ok ...

Je fermai la fenêtre et me glissai dans mes draps. Mon père s'assit sur le bord du lit, un sourire toujours scotché sur les lèvres.

– Alors, tu es prête pour demain ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Je haussai les épaules.

– C'était seulement les vacances de Noël, je n'ai pas amené grand chose, donc ma valise est seulement remplie de cadeaux pour les autres ...

– Tu ne les as pas envoyé par hiboux ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Loana est malade, Rub' avait proposé de la garder chez lui pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue pendant les fêtes, donc je n'ai pas pu les envoyer à tout le monde. J'ai emprunté le hiboux familial pour les plus importants.

Il sourit.

– Je vois. Allez, dors bien mon ange.

– Bonne nuit 'pa !

Il referma la porte derrière lui et je fermai les yeux.

Je venais d'avoir seize ans, et j'étais élève en septième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Normalement, j'aurais dû être en sixième année, mais mon second père, un blond d'à peu près le même âge que mon premier père, avait fait jouer ses relations auprès du Ministère de la Magie pour me faire passer en niveau supérieur.

Oui, j'étais née de l'union de deux hommes. Souvent mes parents me racontaient que quand ils avaient mon âge, les relations homosexuelles étaient assez mal vues dans le Monde des Sorciers, bien que légales. Cela m'attristait de savoir qu'une vingtaine d'années auparavant, plusieurs de mes amis auraient été rejetés par la société …

Ma naissance avait été une des premières du genre. Amona, une amie de la famille et l'une des plus grandes potionnistes, avait créé une potion capable de transformer les organes génitaux internes de la personne qui la bois, afin qu'un enfant puisse s'y développer. Ne me demandez pas les détails, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à les connaître. Je sais juste que je suis née par césarienne, une pratique Moldue très courante lors des accouchements.

Mes parents s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard. Ils avaient aidé à la guerre, puis s'étaient enfuis une fois le mal éradiquée. Ils en avaient assez de la chasse aux Mangemorts, ils avaient vu assez de violence, assez de morts … Tonton Aberforth, le père de Amona et très vieil ami de mes parents, leur avait trouvé une belle petite maison à la campagne, loin de l'agitation de Londres. Ils descendaient tous deux de grandes familles de sorciers, et avec leur héritage ainsi que la boutique que Papa avait ouvert au village, nous vivions comme des rois ! Et cinq ans après moi, Allan, mon petit frère, était né.

Si j'avais hérité de la blondeur et du teint pâle de mon premier père, ainsi que des yeux verts et du caractère du second, Allan avait quant à lui reçu le physique parfait du brun ténébreux typique ! Des yeux gris tirant légèrement sur le vert, un regard d'une profondeur à vous couper le souffle et un caractère renfermé en apparence … Il était mon exacte contraire, mais malgré cela et notre différence d'âge, nous nous entendions à merveille ! Ainsi, sans surprise, j'avais été envoyée à Gryffindor, et lui à Slytherin, juste cette année.

Je me souviens encore, lorsqu'ils m'avaient raconté leur histoire respective, que leur union en avait choqué plus d'un. Durant leurs années à Poudlard, ils avaient eu du mal à se supporter, aussi leurs amis n'avaient pas bien compris comment ils avaient pu aller jusqu'au mariage sans s'entre-tuer ! Mais chacun a fini par s'entendre, et petit à petit on a même fini par passer Noël en compagnie des Weasley et des Zabini !

Je retins un sourire alors que le sommeil commençait à m'emporter. Mon père avait vécu tant de choses dans sa jeunesse ! Je n'avais appris qui il était qu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, pour mes onze ans. Après tout, il avait eut raison de le faire à ce moment là : plus tôt, j'aurais été trop jeune pour comprendre l'importance de ce qu'il avait fait ; plus tard, cela n'aurait servit à rien. Sitôt un pieds dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais été assaillis de questions par une foule d'inconnus ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi le célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu aspirait à un peu de tranquillité, loin des médias et des harcèlements.

Mon père avait affronté le plus puissant mage noir de son époque. Il m'avait raconté comment il avait combattu un Basilic, puis un dragon et même un loup-garou ! Mais son nom était ce qui lui valait sa célébrité, et il en avait eut assez. Aussi, lors de son mariage, il avait décidé d'abandonner le nom de Potter pour prendre celui de mon deuxième père, Malfoy. Ils avaient dû en baver, toutes ces années de guerre et de conflits …

####

Des gouttes gelées tombèrent sur mon visage à intervalles réguliers, puis par torrent. J'ouvris les yeux et grognai avant de me redresser du mieux que je pu. J'étais allongée dans la boue et les feuilles, à même le sol, au milieu d'un forêt sombre. Il pleuvait désormais averse, et la nuit réduisit d'autant plus la visibilité.

− Mais qu'est-ce que … Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Je me relevai, tremblant sous les trombes d'eau qui me glaçaient la peau.

− Hey ! 'Y a quelqu'un ? criai-je.

Mais seul le vent et le bruit de l'eau sur les feuilles me répondirent. Je m'avançai à l'aveuglette, distinguant les arbres et les buissons, cherchant un sentier un chemin ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu m'aider. Puis soudain je vis briller enter les feuillages une faible lumière. Une bouffée de soulagement s'empara de moi et je me précipitai vers la provenance de la lueur. Plus je me rapprochais, plus je me posais de questions sur ma présence à cet endroit. Était-ce un rêve, une hallucination ? Je me souvenais pourtant bien m'être endormie dans mon lit …

La lueur provenait d'une lampe, tenue par une personne que je pensais connaître parfaitement. Arrivant derrière lui, je levai haut le bras pour arriver à son omoplate, et je posai la main dessus pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna brusquement et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

– Rub' ! souris-je, soulagée mais essoufflée par ma petite course.

Il me fixa étrangement, et prit la parole d'une voix mal assurée, gardant son habituel ton bourru.

– Que faites-vous dans la Forêt Interdite à cette heure-ci de la nuit, jeune fille ?

Je tiquai une seconde sur le vouvoiement qu'il utilisa.

– Figure-toi que je n'en sais rien ! J'étais dans mon lit, je venais juste de dire au revoir à papa – d'ailleurs il a dit qu'il passerait te voir durant l'année – et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis retrouvée ici !

Je fis un petit tour sur moi-même, observant aux alentours, puis repris sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

– Alors c'est Poudlard, hein ? Ça me soulage un peu, j'avais peur d'être tombé dans une des forêts d'Irlande, quand on sait ce qu'oncle Seam' dit avoir vécu là-bas … Oh, Rub', j'ai tellement froid, on pourrait rentrer ? Je n'ai aucune affaire, ma valise était posée sur la chaise dans ma chambre ...

Hagrid était le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il était assez vieux et connaissait mon père depuis sa naissance. Ils avaient lié une forte amitié lors de la scolarité de mon père, tout comme je l'avais fais en rejoignant l'école à mon tour. Hagrid Rubeus était un demi-géant, et me dépassait d'au moins une demi, voire une fois ma taille ! Mais derrière son apparence imposante se cachait un cœur en or et un homme près à tout pour aider.

J'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom dès notre première rencontre. Après tout, il était un grand ami de la famille, et je trouvais ça normal, même si tout le monde se bornait à l'appeler par son nom de famille, mon père comprit. Puis au fil des années, ''Rubeus'' était devenu trop long pour moi qui passais mon temps à l'appeler, et j'avais raccourcit un peu le mot. S'il avait grogné au début, il s'y était habitué, et ne bronchait plus.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils et m'arrêta dans mon élan d'explications, je fus très surprise.

– Oh là, attend une seconde. ''Rub'' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es une élève ? Quel est ton nom ?

Et si j'avais été surprise au début, j'étais cette fois-ci carrément choquée. Rub', un des meilleurs amis de mon père, mon presque-parrain me demandait avec un peu de méfiance et beaucoup d'embarras qui j'étais.

– T-Tu … Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas, Rub' ? … Rubeus, si c'est une blague, je vais avoir du mal à rigoler, tu sais. J'suis congelée, j'ai faim, j'ai sommeil, j'ai pas mes affaires et je sais pas ce que je fais là !

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et je retins ma respiration.

– Écoute, je ne te connais pas, et je ne sais pas comment tu me connais mais …

Il marqua une pause, me détaillant rapidement de haut en bas.

– Si tu sais ce qu'est la Forêt Interdite, alors tu connais Poudlard. Je vais t'amener chez le directeur, il comprendra sûrement mieux que moi, et tu lui expliqueras ce que tu fais ici en pleines vacances scolaires !

Je ne répondis pas, trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. La lanterne toujours à la main, il se fraya un chemin au travers des buissons et des arbres, regagnant le château de Poudlard, et je lui emboitai le pas, tête baissée.

Il me fallait comprendre. J'expirai, tentant de reprendre mon calme. Comme disait toujours mon père, lorsqu'on se retrouvait en situation inconnue et qu'aucun danger ne se montrait, on commençait par analyser. Bien. Tout d'abord, les questions de base. J'étais à Poudlard, ce qui répondait au ''où ?'', en pleine nuit, pendant les grandes vacances, ce qui répondait en partie au ''quand ?'', et j'avais Rubeus à ses côtés, ce qui résolvait le ''avec qui ?''. Mais c'était tout. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée là, je ne savais pas quand exactement j'étais … Car si Rubeus ne me connaissait pas, peut-être n'existais-je pas encore ?

– Rubeus, qui est le directeur ? demanda-t-elle alors.

L'autre se retourna et me dévisagea.

– Mais d'où sors-tu ? C'est Albus Dumbledore, bien sûr ! Allez, on est presque arrivé.

J'avais retenu de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Albus Dumbledore, un des plus grands sorciers de Grande Bretagne, était encore en vie. Me concentrant, je soupirai. Cela signifiait que je me trouvais à une époque antérieure à ma naissance … antérieure à la fin de la guerre. Voilà pourquoi Rubeus ne me reconnaissait pas.

Le château fut enfin en vue, et je sortis de ses pensées en souriant. Poudlard m'impressionnait toujours autant, même après six ans passés dans cette école. Nous passâmes les portes du château et la douce chaleur des bougies accrochées aux murs me réchauffa un peu, alors que Rubeus éteignait sa petite lanterne.

– Suis-moi, c'est par là.

Alors que nous arrivions devant la gargouille, entrée du bureau du directeur, celle-ci pivota, dégageant un escalier en colimaçon que j'avais tant de fois emprunté. Une dame que je reconnus immédiatement pour lui avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël quelques jours auparavant descendit les marches et se figea en nous voyant.

– Hagrid ? Mais … Est-ce une élève ?

– Oh, professeur McGonagall, bonsoir. En fait je l'ai trouvée dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne semble pas être élève ici, aussi je l'amenais vois le professeur Dumbledore.

Minerva me détailla une seconde.

– Ma pauvre enfant, dans quel état êtes-vous ! Enfin, Hagrid, vous auriez pu lui proposer une couverture, au moins. Avec cette robe de chambre trempée, c'est un miracle si elle n'est pas malade demain !

Rubeus bougonna quelque chose ressemblant à « 'Peux pas faire de magie, moi, vous le savez bien ... », puis partit après s'être excusé et avoir marmonné que Crockdur l'attendait. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que Crockdur était son chien.

Minerva, le regard toujours stricte malgré les douces paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à mon égard, agita sa baguette vers moi. Immédiatement, je me retrouvai entourée d'une couverture douce et chaude. Elle fit demi-tour et, me faisant signe de la suivre, remonta les marches qu'elle venait de descendre.

– Merci, Min', souris-je.

Ne la voyant pas réagir, je supposai qu'elle n'avais pas entendu.

En haut des escaliers, une large porte de bois préservait le bureau du directeur des regards indiscrets. Quoiqu'à Poudlard, rien ne pouvait être indiscret, car le moindre geste effectué pouvoir être reporté dans toute l'école, et tous avaient appris à faire avec. La porte s'ouvrit lorsque Minerva frappa un coup, et une douce voix un peu fatiguée m'invita à entrer. J'obéis et, détaillant la somptueuse pièce, je m'avançai vers le bureau derrière lequel un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice me fixait, un doux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

– Bonsoir, monsieur le directeur, souris-je à mon tour.

J'avais déjà vu cet homme, dans le couloir reliant les chambres au salon. En effet, deux portraits restaient là à domicile, et j'avais toujours vécu avec eux. L'un d'eux était ce Dumbledore, que papa appelait toujours ''ce vieil Albus'' avec un sourire aussi doux que triste. Je savais qui l'avait tué. Je savais combien mon père en avait souffert …

Le vieil comme me sourit plus franchement et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à lui.

– On m'a rapporté, commença-t-il, que tu te trouvais dans la Forêt Interdite. Sais-tu comment tu t'es retrouvée là-bas ?

Son sourire m'encourageait, il était là pour me dire ''je ne veux pas te punir, je veux juste comprendre et t'aider''. Alors je me décidai. Après tout, il avait été le mentor de mon père, je ne pouvais que lui faire confiance.

– Monsieur, je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je connais ce château, je connais Rubeus ainsi que Minerva. Mais eux ne me connaissent pas.

L'homme sembla comprendre mais garda le silence, me laissant continuer.

– Je pense que je suis dans le passé ici, ou plutôt, je viens du futur.

Je retins un rire. C'était tellement étrange de dire cela ! Un peu plus et je me serais crue dans un film de science-fiction en compagnie d'_aliens_ venus du futurs … Me reprenant, je continuai.

– Je ne sais pas en quelle année je suis, monsieur, mais il est possible que vous connaissiez mes parents, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter … Vous les connaissez ?

Le vieil homme garda le silence une seconde, puis acquiesça.

– Tu es en 1996 et, en effet, je connais bien tes parents.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne la dit pas. Il reprit.

– Ainsi donc tu es leur enfant ? Voilà qui est surprenant … Quel est ton nom ?

Je lui souris et me présentai.

– Je m'appelle Andrea Malfoy, monsieur. On m'appelle Andy.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

– Eh bien, Andy, je suis Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de Poudlard à cette époque …

Il leva une main vers moi, et je retins un sursaut. Sa main était noire, desséchée … Elle semblait juste … morte.

– … Et si tu viens du futur, alors tu dois savoir que cela ne durera pas.

J'acquiesçai gravement.

– C'est une année de souffrance, soufflai-je en repensant à ce que mon père m'avait raconté.

Il m'arrêta alors, un large sourire que les lèvres.

– N'en dis pas plus. Il n'est jamais bon pour un homme de connaître son avenir.

Je retins alors un rire à cette réplique, que mon père ressortait si souvent et à tellement d'occasions. Puis un détail me frappa, et je me levai d'un bond.

– Mais alors … Mais alors ça veut dire que mes pères sont ici, à Poudlard ! Comment pourrais-je rentrer chez moi, monsieur ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

– Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas, mais je te promet de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour te ramener à ton époque.

Et je le crus. Lui offrant un sourire éclatant, je manquai de m'affaler sur le bureau pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il rit doucement, puis contourna le bureau pour se poster devant moi.

– En attendant, il te faudra suivre les cours ici. Mais nous verrons cela demain, il reste près de deux semaines avant la rentrée, tu auras le temps d'y réfléchir. Il est temps pour toi d'aller te reposer, ajouta-t-il. Madame Pomfrey te fera amener un repas chaud dès que tu auras pris un bon bain et revêtu des habits plus confortables.

Je le remerciai chaleureusement, et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Là, Minerva attendait, et le regard hésitant qu'elle lança au directeur me convainquit qu'elle avait tout entendu. Au moins, elle était prévenue. Monsieur Dumbledore lui remit quelques consignes, et Minerva me conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

– Poppy ? appela-t-elle en frappant à la porte du bureau de l'infirmière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mrs Pomfrey apparut, en chemise de nuit, le regard encore endormit.

Je l'avais vaguement connu car ma marraine, Hermione, travaillait comme médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, et Mrs Pomfrey ayant été infirmière à Poudlard, il était fréquent de les trouver en pleine discussion sur telle ou telle infection, sur tel ou tel remède à apporter à tel ou tel sort. Mon père … Pardon, c'est vrai, vous ne risquez pas de vous y retrouver avec mes deux pères … Je les nommerais donc par leur prénom, à partir de maintenant. Je disais donc que Draco s'amusait beaucoup de les voir jacasser ainsi des heures durant ! Mais malgré ces relations entre elles, je n'avais vu que quelques fois Mrs Pomfrey, car elle avait prit sa retraite quelques années avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

Minerva lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Je venais d'arriver par un moyen inconnu, ma présence était compliquée et très difficilement explicable, et il me fallait un lit, un repas et un bain dans l'heure qui suivait, demande expresse du directeur.

Grommelant un peu, Mrs Pomfrey ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et nous laissa entrer.

– Je vais lui chercher un pyjamas, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Oubliant un instant Minerva, je m'avançais dans l'immense pièce, un sourire s'épanouissant doucement sur mes lèvres. Le lieu était pareil en tous points à l'infirmerie de mon époque. Les lits drapées de blanc étaient disposés à la même distance les uns des autres. En journée, une fenêtre éclairait la pièce tous les deux lits, et la nuit, de lourds rideaux beiges recouvraient ces fenêtres. Je passai lentement un doigt sur le rebord d'un des lits, et mon sourire s'accentua. Lors de ma deuxième année, un de mes amis avait tenté un sors sur lui-même, et il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, crachant des boules de flammes à chaque éternuement ! Quelques lits y étaient passés, et l'infirmière avait laissé quelques mèches cramées derrière elle !

Mrs Pomfrey revint, quelques vêtements pliés en main, et me les remit directement.

– Je suis Poppy Pomfrey, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis l'infirmière du château. Si vous avez besoin d'indications sur le château, ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Je lui souris et me présentai à mon tour.

– Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Je m'appelle Andy Malfoy. Je suis … J'ai été élève ici. Je connais le château.

Elle me dévisagea une seconde, puis retint un bâillement. Couvrant sa bouche de sa main, elle haussa les épaules, comme pour chasser les questions qu'elle voulait me poser. Elle m'invita alors à choisir le lit que je voulais, puis m'indiqua la porte de la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie.

– Lorsque vous aurez fini, je vous ferais monter un plateau repas. Vous devez être exténuée.

Je la remerciais, attrapant le pyjamas qu'elle venait d'apporter, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je m'avançai vers l'immense baignoire au centre de la pièce entièrement carrelée. Ouvrant les nombreux robinets d'un simple sort, je me déshabillai, déposai le pyjamas prêté par Mrs Pomfrey sur un meuble et plongeai dans le bain, éclaboussant la salle. Je perçai la surface à la recherche d'air et lâchai un soupir de bonheur. Cela m'avait manqué ! Les bains à Poudlard étaient les meilleurs que j'avais pu tester ! Repérant une fiole de savon, je me lavai avant de m'adosser à une paroi, laissant ma tête partir en arrière. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de remettre les évènements passés dans l'ordre.

Je m'étais endormis chez moi, pensant à la jeunesse de mes parents et à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu lorsqu'ils avaient mon âge. Puis je m'étais retrouvée dans la Forêt Interdite, vingt-quatre années auparavant, à la même époque où mes deux parents devraient avoir seize ans …

Rejetant mes cheveux blonds en arrière, je soupirai. Mais dans quoi étais-je encore tombée ? Dans la famille, c'était pourtant mon frère qui ne cessait de s'attirer des ennuis, pas moi ! C'était son rôle à lui de se retrouver dans des situations totalement improbables !

Mais bientôt une voix me sortit de ma révolte intérieure.

– Pourquoi es-tu là, toi ?

Je redressai la tête en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, et je tombai sur un regard gris, transparent, qui me regardait avec une certaine désapprobation. Le fantôme d'une jeune fille s'éleva de quelques mètres au dessus de moi, me fixant toujours, et je la reconnus.

– Mimi ! Bonjour ! Je ne t'avais pas vu …

Le fantôme haussa les épaules.

– Bien sûr, personne ne voit jamais Mimi ! Personne ne fait jamais attention à la pauvre Mimi …

Je me mordis la lèvre.

– Écoute, je suis désolée, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très douée pour regarder autour de moi … Mais dis-moi, Mimi, me reconnais-tu ?

Le fantôme soupira et haussa les épaules.

– Mimi ne te connaît pas, mais de toutes façons, personne ne connaît Mimi ...

Déjà avant mon entrée à Poudlard, Harry m'avait parlé de Mimi, il m'avait dit qu'elle avait été une des premières victimes de Tom Jedusor, et qu'elle avait souvent aidé mes parents durant leur scolarité. Alors, dès ma première année, j'étais allée la trouver dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, et j'avais aussitôt engagé la conversation. Nous n'étions pas réellement amies, mais disons que nous nous entendions bien. Durant mes six années à Poudlard, je passais la voir une fois par mois, et il lui arrivait de venir elle-même me trouver, disant se sentir seule.

Je soupirai lorsqu'elle dit ne pas me reconnaître. Ainsi, elle non plus ne se souvenait pas. Il allait falloir que je m'habitue à ce que les gens m'ignorent.

– Je m'appelle Andy, enchantée de te rencontrer, Mimi. Je viens d'arriver dans l'école, et je devrais être là pour l'année.

Le fantôme haussa un sourcil, comme si elle doutait de mes paroles.

– Tu connais Mimi ?

J'acquiesçai.

– Oui, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

– Qui t'a parlé de Mimi ? On parle de Mimi dans son dos, mais on ne vient pas la voir ! Personne ne vient voir Mimi, alors Mimi se sent seule …

Se mettant à sangloter, la jeune fille s'éleva de quelques mètres encore et alla se percher sur une arcade proche du plafond.

– Allons, allons, Mimi … Je n'aurais sûrement pas beaucoup de temps pour passer te voir au deuxième étage, mais si tu veux, tu pourras venir me voir, toi. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison je serais répartie, mais je te promet de te le dire dès que je le saurais. Ainsi tu pourras venir discuter avec moi.

Le regard mort du spectre s'illumina, et je retins un sourire. Il était toujours aussi facile de la rendre joyeuse …

La jeune fille approuva vivement, et je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, habillée d'un pyjamas aux couleurs de Poudlard. Mrs Pomfrey et Minerva discutaient, debout au milieu de la pièce, et elles s'interrompirent à mon arrivée.

– Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, m'excusai-je, un peu gênée. J'ai été retenue par un fantôme.

L'infirmière acquiesça et sourit.

– Voilà ton lit, me dit-elle en me montrant la couche la plus proche du mur de son bureau, je t'ai fais apporter ton repas.

Sur la table de nuit, un plateau encore fumant était posé. Un bonne odeur de pommes de terres s'en dégageait, me mettant l'eau à la bouche. Mrs Pomfrey se tourna vers sa collègue et elles échangèrent un regard que je compris. Minerva avait déjà mis l'infirmière au courant de mon arrivée pour le moins inquiétante, et elles se demandaient sûrement toutes deux qui je pouvais être, et si ce que Minerva avait entendu de ma conversation avec le directeur était la vérité.

– Bien, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans mon bureau. Bonne nuit.

Je la saluai alors que Minerva se tournait vers moi.

– Je vais faire de même, dit-elle sur un ton sévère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu qu'avec les autres élèves. Demain, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait s'entretenir de nouveau avec vous, afin de clarifier quelques points et de vous mettre au courant des détails pour cette année. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle.

Je retins une moue de tristesse et lui souris.

– Bonne nuit, Min'.

Elle sursauta puis haussa les épaules, avant de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie. Avec un soupire, je m'allongeai sur le lit préparé. M'adossant au mur, je pris le plateau sur mes genoux et m'affairai à manger. Comme toujours, les Elfes de Maison faisaient des merveilles ! Après cela, je me couchai, me boudinant sous les couvertures, et je laissai enfin mon esprit épuisé par les quelques heures de stresse et d'incompréhension se reposer tranquillement …

* * *

_A suivre …_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, le titre « Am Taisteal » signifie « Voyage dans le temps » en irlandais. __Pour la moindre question, demande d'explication, commentaire, n'hésitez pas._

_Merci et à bientôt._


	2. Am Taisteal Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

La lumière du jour me réveilla le lendemain matin. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux verts et me redressai dans mon lit. M'étirant, j'étouffai un bâillement avant de me frotter les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'infirmière changer les draps de quelques lits d'un coup de baguette, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

– Bonjour miss Malfoy ! Avez-vous bien dormit ?

– Oui, très bien, souris-je.

Elle se rapprocha de mon lit, les poings sur les hanches.

– Cela fait une bonne heure que je tente de vous réveiller, mais sans succès …

Gênée, je me frottai la nuque.

– Oui, je … J'ai un véritable sommeil de plomb, mon frère me le dit souvent … Je tiens de mon père.

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Minerva m'a expliqué la situation. Êtes-vous vraiment l'enfant de ces deux gamins ? … Oh, je suis désolée, mais cela m'est tellement étrange. Il y a à peine trois mois, je soignais encore monsieur Potter ici-même, après une énième bagarre avec monsieur Malfoy ! Comprenez que j'ai du mal à vous croire.

Je souris et repoussai les couvertures, m'asseyant sur le lit.

– Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils passaient leur temps à se battre. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez des doutes, mais je vous assure que c'est la vérité. C'est tout aussi étrange pour moi de me retrouver ici …

L'infirmière soupira alors que je me levai.

– Vu le temps qu'ils passent à se jeter des sors à la figure, cela m'étonne même qu'ils soient encore en vie !

Puis son sourire revint.

– Bien, il est temps de vous habiller, Minerva ne va pas tarder.

J'acquiesçai avant de m'immobiliser.

– Heum … Mrs Pomfrey ?

– Oh, je suppose que vous me connaissiez à votre époque, vous pouvez m'appeler Pompom ! s'exclama-t-elle.

J'acceptai sous la condition qu'elle cesse de me vouvoyer. Puis, embarrassée, je lui demandais où je pouvais trouver des vêtements propres et décents. La veille, j'étais arrivée en pyjamas, et celui-ci était trempé. M'indiquant qu'un robe de sorcier m'attendait déjà dans la salle de bain, elle s'éclipsa dans son bureau alors que je m'empressais d'aller m'habiller après avoir rapidement fait mon lit d'un sort informulé.

Je soupirais de plaisir en sortant de la salle de bain. Entre les vacances de Noël d'où je revenais et mon arrivée en pyjamas dans la Forêt Interdite, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir porté de robes de sorciers depuis une éternité !

Minerva m'attendait déjà dans l'infirmerie, et je la saluais avec un sourire qu'elle hésita à me rendre. Elle me conduisit de nouveau au bureau du directeur, puis me laissa avec lui.

– Bonjour, Andy, as-tu bien dormi ?

Je souris à l'entente de mon prénom. Sa familiarité me mettait à l'aise, et je me sentais comme j'aurais pu me sentir avec un grand père … Si seulement j'en avais connu un.

– Bonjour professeur.

Je m'assis face à lui, et il reprit d'une voix douce et enjouée.

– Andy, le temps que je trouve un moyen de te faire retourner dans ton époque, il te faudra suivre les cours à Poudlard.

J'acquiesçai.

– Pour cela, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. J'aimerais que tu me racontes un peu ta vie à ton époque, ce que tu as étudié à Poudlard …

Je restai une seconde silencieuse, le fixant, alors que lui-même ne me quittait pas des yeux. Impossible de lire ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail dans ces yeux bleus, impossible de savoir à qui il pensait. Je retins un sourire. Comme me l'avait dit Harry, le professeur Dumbledore était un excellent Occlumans. Je sentis alors comme une présence dans mon esprit … Et un excellent Legilimans aussi !

– J'apprécierais, professeur, que vous ne forciez pas mes barrières, soufflai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et je souris.

– Si vous souhaitez savoir quelque chose, il va sans dire qu'il vous suffit de me le demander avant d'entrer dans mon esprit.

Il resta une demi-seconde stupéfait, puis son regard pétilla de nouveau de cette lueur bienveillante.

– Je vois que tes parents t'ont appris de grandes choses, sourit-il.

Je retins un rire. J'avais un instant eu peur qu'il ne le prenne mal, mais j'étais soulagée. Prenant note de mon comportement, je me promis mentalement de brider mes capacités par la suite, afin de ne courir aucun risques.

Me calant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et commençai mon récit.

– Par où commencer … J'ai toujours été très aimée et très choyée par mes parents. Papa … Enfin, Harry a insisté pour que j'aille dans une maternelle puis une école primaire Moldue, il disait que la magie n'était pas importante à mon âge. Il faut dire qu'il m'a évité d'être assaillie par les fans et les curieux. Jusqu'à mon entrée à Hogwarts, je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui mes parents étaient, ni ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour moi, ils avaient aidé pendant la guerre, puis ils s'étaient installés loin des grandes villes pour oublier.

Par la fenêtre du bureau, juste derrière le directeur, je pouvais voir le ciel azur parsemé de nuages. Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas mon passé, je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs, tentant de les rendre clairs et ordonnés.

– Mais même à l'école primaire, le jugement des autres est très dur. Plus encore quand on a deux pères, ou quand certaines anormalités apparaissent autour de vous. Heureusement, mes parents m'ont aidé à surmonter ça. Le regard des autres, ils l'avaient sur eux depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils savaient comment l'oublier, comment passer outre. Et puis, pour moi, mes parents n'ont jamais été étranges. Certes ils étaient sorciers. Certes, ils étaient deux hommes. Mais à la maison, il y avait tant d'amour et de chaleur qu'ils étaient de bien meilleurs parents qu'auraient pu l'être n'importe quelle famille que mes camarades appelaient ''normales''.

Je fis une courte pause, me remémorant mon entrée dans le monde les grands, dans celui de la sorcellerie.

– Puis j'ai reçu ma lettre d'entrée à Poudlard. Je me souviens encore le bazar que mes parents ont mit ! ajoutai-je avec un léger rire. Draco avait traîné les Zabini jusque dans la cuisine en transplanant, et Harry avait invité tous les Weasley, sans exception. Je peux vous dire qu'il y avait du monde dans la cuisine ! Et le soir venu, Harry m'a tout raconté. Il m'a raconté l'histoire de Voldemort, celle de ses parents, celle de Sirius, puis la sienne, celle de Draco … Si je me souviens bien, on y a passé la nuit. C'est uniquement à onze ans que j'ai appris qui étaient mes parents. Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'ils ont bien fait. A peine avais-je mis un pied dans le Poudlard Express, j'étais déjà assaillie de tous les côtés par les questions sur mes parents.

Il eut un sourire quelque peu fataliste, mais ne m'interrompit pas.

– A Poudlard, j'ai vite hérité des biens de mon père. La Carte des Maraudeurs et la Cape d'Invisibilité, précisai-je. J'ai été envoyée à Gryffindor. Draco a un peu râlé – une Malfoy à Gryffindor, ça aurait fait râler n'importe qui – mais tout le monde l'a vite accepté. Je me suis fais un bon petit groupe d'amis. Comme je m'entraînais beaucoup à la maison, j'ai vite acquis un bon niveau de magie, et à la fin de ma cinquième année, Draco a insisté pour me faire passer en septième. Il a un peu joué de ses relations au Ministère, je crois. Donc voilà, j'ai fais trois mois de septième année avant d'atterrir ici.

Il sembla méditer quelques secondes mes paroles, puis un sourire franc et réconfortant apparut sur son visage.

– Merci pour ton récit, fit-il.

Je replaçai une mèche blonde derrière mon oreille.

– Professeur, si je dois suivre les cours cette année, j'aimerais être dans la même année que mes parents, s'il vous plaît. Comme j'ai seize ans, je devrais normalement être en sixième année, comme eux deux ...

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

– Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu. A vrai dire, je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de suivre les cours, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuies durant ton séjour ici. Et comme nous ne savons ni toi ni moi combien de temps tu auras à attendre, il me semble en effet préférable que tu sois en sixième année. Je suppose que tu dois bien te douter qu'il serait plus prudent de cacher ta véritable identité, mais je ne peux t'obliger à mentir à tes amis, bien entendu.

J'acquiesçai à mon tour.

– J'inventerais une histoire le moment venu.

Il sourit et se leva.

– Bien ! Puisque tout est entendu, il ne te manque plus qu'à aller chercher tes fournitures. Il est encore tant d'y aller, fort heureusement les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse ne sont jamais en rupture de stock, et même quelques semaines avant la rentrée scolaire, il leur reste le matériel nécessaire … Pardonne-moi, mais dans mon état je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner, dit-il en me montrant sa main atrophiée. Et puis, je suis facilement repérable, et je suppose que tu n'apprécies pas le regard des gens lorsque tu te promènes …

Je baissai les yeux. En lui parlant, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant moi mourrait avant la fin de l'année.

Albus – je m'étais résignée à l'appeler ainsi, du moins dans ma tête – appela Minerva et lui demanda de m'accompagner. Avec un large sourire, je saluais le vieil homme et suivis la directrice de Gryffindor. Traversant les couloirs, puis le Hall et le parc, nous rejoignîmes rapidement les grilles du château dans un silence complet. Sortant de la zone anti-transplanage, elle se tourna vers moi.

– Avez-vous déjà transplaner, miss Malfoy ?

– Eh bien … Officiellement, non, je n'ai que seize ans, mais …

Elle soupira de dépit. Apparemment, elle était habituée aux élèves ne respectant pas strictement la loi …

J'avais transplané pour la première fois avec Harry lorsque j'avais six ans. Allan avait dû attendre d'avoir à peu près le même âge que moi pour tenter lui aussi l'expérience. Il n'était pas rare que mes parents nous escortent, moi et mon frère, lorsque nous allions déjeuner chez tel ou tel ami de la famille. Bien qu'un transplanage à cet âge pouvait être dangereux, la puissante magie, et surtout la totale maîtrise d'elle qu'avaient nos parents leur permettaient de nous escorter sans trop de risques. Harry m'avait apprit à transplaner dès mes quinze ans. Même une fois marié et parent, il continuait de transgresser les règles ! Mais cela, personne à part mes amis ne le sût.

Minerva me prit le bras et je fermai les yeux. Il y eut un « POP ! » et mes yeux se rouvrirent. Devant moi s'étendait le Chemin de Traverse, aussi somptueuse et animée que dans mes souvenirs de mon époque. Cherchant Minerva qui m'avait lâchée depuis quelques minutes, je la rejoignais en courant afin de ne pas la perdre de vu.

– Commençons par le plus simple.

Elle entra dans une boutique et je l'y suivis, levant les yeux sur l'enseigne. ''Scribbulus Everchanging Inks''. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il s'agissait d'une papeterie, mais elle avait fermé peu après mon entrée à Poudlard, aussi je n'avais eu qu'une occasion d'y entrer.

Je détaillais la boutique, dont les étagères débordaient de plumes et d'encres diverses. Une vieille dame leva les yeux du comptoir et sourit à Minerva.

– Professeur McGonagall ! Voilà quelques années que je ne vous avais pas vu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Bonjour, Mrs Wayne, répondit Minerva. J'aurais besoin de quelques rouleaux de parchemin, plumes et encres aux formats de Poudlard, s'il vous plaît.

La vieille dame sourit et disparut un instant derrière son comptoir. Je m'approchais de Minerva et me postais à ses côtés, hésitante. Nous échangeâmes un regard, et elle sourit doucement. Soulagée et surtout rassurée qu'elle ne garde pas ce masque de froideur et de sévérité, je me détendis. La veille dame revint avec une montagne de parchemins et deux chaudrons pleins. Elle posa les deux derniers sur le comptoir et se mit à trier les rouleaux de parchemins.

– Je vous en met une trentaine ?

– Oui, ça sera suffisant jusqu'à la sortie à Pré-au-lard d'octobre.

Je haussai un sourcil mais gardai le silence. La veille dame m'indiqua un des chaudrons, et le me penchai pour en voir le contenu. Il était remplit de plumes de tailles et couleurs différentes. Fouillant sobrement, je ressortis une longue plume, entièrement noire. Une petite étiquette indiquait ''Quiscale Bronzé'', probablement le nom de l'oiseau. Je l'observai un instant et la levai à hauteur de mes yeux. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que je constatais qu'à la lumière du soleil, de légers reflets verts et pourpres apparaissaient, couleurs respectives de Slytherin et Gryffindor. Me tournant vers Minerva, je lui montrai la plume, et elle sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de la tendre à la veille dame.

– Serait-il possible de la faire graver ? demanda-t-elle.

Je sursautai et levai un visage étonné et ravi vers la directrice de Gryffindor. Me tendant un parchemin, elle me demanda d'écrire ce que je voulais y voir gravé, et, de ma plus belle écriture, j'inscrivis ''Andrea Lily Potter Malfoy''. La vieille dame eut un léger sursaut en lisant mes mots mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle murmura une formule qui m'était inconnue, et aussitôt je pus voir les lettres argentées se graver sur la tige. Elle m'indiqua ensuite le deuxième chaudron, remplit d'une multitude d'encriers aux couleurs variées. Je pris les plus basiques, n'ayant pas réellement besoin de couleur particulière. Un noir, un rouge. Simplement. La veille dame mit le tout dans un petit sac qu'elle réduisit magiquement, puis nous sortîmes une fois que Minerva eut payé.

Après cela, nous passâmes la matinée dans les petites boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, achetant un chaudron, les manuels nécessaires, ainsi que tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin durant mon année scolaire. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un café pour le déjeuner, et j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir Minerva entamer la conversation avec moi. Elle me posait des questions sur ma vie, sur mes parents, et je lui répondais avec plaisir, cachant parfois quelques détails de l'Histoire qu'elle n'avait pas à savoir.

Passant à la banque Gringotts, elle retira un peu d'argent.

Il n'aurait servit à rien de me créer un compte, car à cette époque je n'étais même pas encore née ! Albus avait la gentillesse de tout me payer, d'après ce que Minerva m'avait dit, faisant même passer mes achats de la journée sur le budget de Poudlard. Il allait me falloir trouver un moyen de le rembourser avant mon retour à mon époque ! Toute ma garde-robe fut refaite, des habits Moldue à la robe de soirée sorcière.

Après cela, nous arrivâmes à la fin de la rue, où se tenait la célèbre boutique de Ollivander's. Après une bonne demi-heure d'essayages, le fabricant m'avait trouvé la baguette idéale : vingt-huit centimètres, en bois de noisetier et crin de licorne. Très souple et rapide, d'après lui. En sortant, Minerva me conduisit directement à la Ménagerie Magique, et je manquais de lui sauter dans les bras. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur et en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, une petite chouette de Tengmalm dans les bras, au corps très sombre et aux yeux d'un jaune transperçant. Avec un sourire, je remarquais qu'elle avait cet air fier et un peu hautain caractéristique des Malfoy. Oui, elle était faite pour moi ! Cherchant une seconde, je lui choisis le nom de Eanna Enor, l'oiseau plein d'honneur.

La nuit était tombée lorsque nous rejoignîmes Poudlard. Minerva vint déposer toutes mes affaires à l'infirmerie, et c'est épuisée que je saluais Pompom, m'affalant sur le premier lit que je vis.

– Je suis vidée ! m'exclamai-je. Merci beaucoup Min', c'était génial !

Je n'avais pas fais attention à mes paroles, et je sursautai presque en entendant :

– De rien, j'ai moi aussi passé une très bonne journée.

Ces mots me surprirent. Elle qui avait été si froide au début commençait à ressembler à la Minerva ouverte et amusante que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer à mon époque. Je lui adressai mon plus doux sourire, la remerciant mentalement d'être là malgré l'étrangeté de ma présence à ses côtés.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie en nous souhaitant à moi et à Pompom une bonne nuit, puis cette dernière se tourna vers moi.

– Voyons voir ce que vous avez trouvé toutes les deux !

M'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, je rendis leur taille à toutes les sacs, quand Pompom poussa soudain un cri de surprise.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? m'alarmai-je.

– Venez-vous de faire de la magie sans baguette ?

Me crispant, je cherchai une explication et sortis rapidement ma nouvelle baguette du sac.

– Non. Elle est là.

– Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Pourquoi n'en avez vous pas parlé avant ? Vous avez un niveau nettement supérieur à celui des septièmes années !

Détournant le regard, je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'avais pas fais attention et avais agis par habitude.

Bien qu'ils m'aient envoyé dans une école primaire Moldue, mes parents avaient insisté pour m'apprendre la magie le plus tôt possible. Étant l'enfant de deux sorciers particulièrement puissants, ils voulaient absolument que je sois capable de contrôler ma magie. Harry avait commencé à m'apprendre à canaliser mes pouvoirs dès que j'ai su marcher. Une à deux heures par semaines, nous nous entrainions tous les deux, Harry rendant ces exercices amusants par son éternelle capacité à inventer des histoires plus passionnantes les unes que les autres. Ainsi, je participais de bon cœur à ces entrainements, et parfois Draco venait nous rejoindre. Très tôt, j'avais appris tous les sors utiles dans une maison, tout ce que tout sorcier ayant grandit dans ce monde se devait de savoir.

A mon entrée à Poudlard, j'avais rapidement atteins les sommets des résultats, mais personne n'en avait été étonné. Après tout, j'étais la fille de Harry Potter, le Survivant, et de Draco Malfoy, sorcier de sang pur.

Mais alors que mes camarades apprenaient par cœur leur leçon de Potion ou de Botanique, j'avais continué à m'entraîner, si bien qu'à la fin de ma cinquième année, je m'étais découverte la possibilité de faire de la magie sans baguette. Si j'étais née dans une famille de sorciers normale, jamais je n'aurais entendu parler de cela, mais j'avais déjà surpris Harry à l'utiliser lorsque, par simple flemmardise, il changeait la chaîne de la télévision sans rien toucher ; aussi je ne m'étais pas inquiétée outre-mesure de cette nouvelle capacité, que je gardais malgré tout secrète, comme toutes les autres. Je pouvais déjà un peu pratiquer la Légilimancie, et Draco avait commencé à m'enseigner l'Occlumancie.

C'est en partie pour cela qu'en découvrant ce dont j'étais capable, Draco avait demandé à ce que je passe en année supérieure. « Pourquoi rester dans la poussière quand tu peux t'envoler ? » avait-il simplement dit. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié. Je devrais quitter mes amis une année plus tôt, et surtout je craignais d'être mise à l'écart par les septièmes années. Mais il se trouva que tous m'accueillirent avec enthousiasme, et je pus même m'entraîner avec certains, m'améliorant dans chaque domaine.

Cependant, quelques semaines avant d'être envoyée à cette époque, j'avais eu une conversation avec mes parents et mon directeur. Certes il me fallait me perfectionner dans la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette, mais il n'était jamais bon d'étaler ses pouvoirs au regard des autres et, bien que ce fût ce que j'avais toujours fait, il me fallait me restreindre, au moins dans l'enceinte du château. Bien que la guerre n'ait plus lieu d'être, la jalousie et l'envie pouvait créer de graves problèmes, et « il faut toujours garder un atout dans sa manche », avait dit Draco.

Nous avions donc convenu que mes capacités de Légilimans et Occlumans devaient rester le plus secrètes possibles, et je devais brider ma magie au maximum lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

C'est pourquoi, alors que Pompom me fixait, à la fois impatiente et impressionnée, je ne su comment réagir. Je m'étais promis d'éviter de montrer mes pouvoirs à cette époque-là, non seulement parce que la guerre faisait rage au dehors du château, mais aussi parce que je détestais les regards de convoitise. C'était principalement pour cette raison que je n'avais rien dit de mes pouvoirs à mes professeurs, à mon époque, et que je m'étais entraînée seule ou uniquement avec mes parents.

– Andy ! En avez-vous parlé au directeur ? C'est une capacité rare que vous avez-là, une telle prouesse ne peut avoir lieu qu'avec un entraînement intensif, et des années de maîtrise de soi et de sa magie ! Le directeur lui-même en était incapable à votre âge !

Embarrassée, je soufflai un simple :

– Désolée, c'est l'habitude, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Espérant qu'elle se détourne de ce détail, je retournai aux sacs qui, leur véritable taille retrouvée, envahissaient le petit lit d'infirmerie.

– Regarde cette robe ! C'est Minerva qui l'a choisie. Il y avait la même en satin, mais c'était vraiment trop cher. Et …

Me rappelant un détail et ne la laissant surtout pas parler, je me précipitai sur un des sacs et en ressortis la cage de ma nouvelle chouette. Lui rendant sa taille normale en prenant bien soin d'utiliser cette fois-ci ma baguette, je la posai sur la table de chevet, me penchant à sa hauteur.

– Regarde comme elle est belle ! Je l'ai appelée Eanna Enor ! C'est oncle Seamus qui m'a appris l'irlandais. Je trouve ça plus joli que l'anglais, surtout pour les noms.

La voyant soupirer du coin de l'œil, je me redressai.

Craignant un peu ce qu'elle allait dire, je détournai de nouveau les yeux, serrant une petite mèche de cheveux blonde entre mes doigts.

– Andy, c'est incroyable, ce que vous avez fait. Je comprends que vous vouliez le cacher, mais il vous faudra au moins en parler au directeur.

J'acquiesçai doucement et, en silence, ouvris la cage de Eanna. Le petit être hulula, le cri aiguë et doux emplissant la pièce blanche, puis sautilla jusqu'à la petite porte ouverte, avant de prendre son envol. Elle se posa sur le dessus de la cage, me scrutant avec curiosité.

– Bonjour, toi, souris-je. Je m'appelle Andy.

La chouette poussa un nouveau cri, et mon sourire s'agrandit.

– C'est vrai, elle est adorable.

Je me tournai vers Pompom qui souriait à son tour, et je ressentis soudain une immense vague de gratitude envers elle. Elle acceptait de se taire, sans conditions.

– Bien ! Il est temps de te mettre au lit ! Je pense que demain, tu seras présentée aux autres professeurs. Évite de te lever trop tard.

J'acquiesçai et lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle que je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait tutoyée. Une complicité était née entre nous. Elle connaissait un de mes secrets, et j'avais sa promesse muette de ne rien en dire.

Me glissant dans les draps chauds, je déplaçai d'un sort informulé les nombreux sacs sur un autre lit, avant de caresser doucement le crâne d'Eanna et de fermer les yeux, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

* * *

_A suivre … _


	3. Am Taisteal Chapitre 3

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Voici le chapitre 3, le prochain ne devrait pas tarder._

_Pour une meilleure lecture, j'ai remplacé dans les précédents chapitres les noms de lieux que j'écrivais en anglais par les traductions en français. J'ai toute fois laissé les noms originaux des personnages principaux ainsi que ceux des maisons de Poudlard.  
_

_Merci aux courageux 'reviewers' pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

* * *

Je fus cette fois-ci réveillée par de petits coups contre ma joue, accompagnés de cris aiguës. Ouvrant un œil, je constatai que Poppy n'était pas là. Sûrement avait-elle abandonné l'idée de me réveiller de force … Me redressant, je souris à la petite chouette qui avait cessé de s'acharner sur ma joue et lui caressa doucement le haut du crâne. M'étirant, je sortis du lit et m'habillai.

Au dehors, le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel. Il devait être plus de neuf heures, j'avais dormis longtemps … Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que j'étais à Poudlard, mais je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de visiter les lieux. Par la fenêtre, j'observai un instant le château. Avait-il beaucoup changé ? Était-il très différent de celui que je connaissais ou bien en était-il l'exacte copie ? Il fallait que je vérifie !

Sautillant légèrement, pleine d'énergie, je sortis de l'infirmerie et rejoignis la Grande Salle.

La trouvant vide, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du directeur. Murmurant le mot de passe, je montai les escaliers et frappai ensuite à sa porte. Plusieurs voix me parvinrent, dont une qui m'invita à entrer. M'exécutant, je poussai la lourde porte de bois et passai la tête par l'ouverture. Deux homme étaient debout, face au vieil homme qui me regardait avec un sourire, m'incitant à lui parler.

– Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, professeur. J'aimerais avoir votre permission pour visiter le château avant la rentrée …

Le vieil homme sourit largement et hocha la tête.

– Bien sûr, Andy, tu es libre de l'explorer. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais te présenter aux autres professeurs à l'heure du déjeuner …

– Je serais là, professeur. Merci beaucoup.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je redescendis.

Je marchai au travers des couloirs en étudiant les murs, notant les anciens, ceux qui, à mon époque, avaient été remplacés, – sans doute détruits pendant la Grande Bataille – en saluant les tableaux sur mon passage … Je rassemblais les souvenirs que j'en avais, nommant ceux que je connaissais plus personnellement, m'attirant des regards surpris.

J'étais attristée de n'être connue de personne ici, alors que moi, je les connaissais depuis près de six ans …

Arrivant devant le portrait de Fat Lady, entrée de la salle commune de Gryfindor, je souris. Combien de fois avais-je franchi ce passage ? Combien de fois étais-je passée devant ?

Harry m'avait légué sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait gardé depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard. Grâce à cela, je connaissais chaque recoin du château, chaque passage secret, ayant passé des nuits entières à les apprendre par cœur, à en rajouter un ou deux nouveaux ... Même en tant d'années, ils devaient être les mêmes.

Je souris à Fat Lady et lui demandai le droit d'entrer.

– Mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle de son habituelle voix grave et rocailleuse.

J'hésitai.

– Mais nous sommes en vacances …

– Hey oui, ma p'tite, lança-t-elle, mais que veux-tu, je fais mon boulot, moi.

– S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais entrer. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé à parcourir le château …

Fat Lady hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules.

– C'est les vacances, après tout, lança-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

Le portrait pivota et je m'engouffrai dans l'ouverture. La pièce, rouge et or, était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Quelques meubles, fauteuils ou posters étaient différents, mais l'aménagement était le même. Montant les escaliers vers les dortoirs des filles, je me demandais dans lequel je serais envoyée. Seuls les lits étaient différents de ceux de mon présent.

Redescendant, je sortis de la salle commune et remerciai le portrait gardien, reprenant mon chemin dans les couloirs.

Une ombre traversa une salle, attirant mon attention.

– Bonjour, Baron Sanglant, souris-je au fantôme.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

– Bien le bonjour, demoiselle. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir vu ici l'an passé.

– Je viens d'arriver. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté de m'accueillir jusqu'à la rentrée.

– Voilà qui est intéressant. J'espère vous voir dans ma maison.

– J'aurais apprécié de même. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ajoutai-je en m'inclinant, nous nous reverrons sans doute.

– Bonne journée, répondit-il en s'envolant au travers du plafond.

Je soupirai.

Dès mon premier jour à Gryffindor, le Baron Sanglant avait déploré mon envoi, se retenant à peine de pester contre le Choixpeau Magique.

Trouvant les escaliers bien obéissants, je descendis aux cachots. Les lieux étaient bien plus sombre qu'ils ne l'étaient à mon époque. En effet il n'était pas rare que j'y descende pour discuter avec mon jeune frère, élève de Slytherin, et je les avais trouvés bien plus accueillants que maintenant … Un cris au loin m'indiqua que je n'allais pas tarder à croiser le chemin de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

Soudain je m'immobilisai. Sur le seuil d'une porte, un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long était adossé à la chambranle, le toisant avec froideur.

Immédiatement je le reconnu. Je l'avais vu, chaque matin depuis seize ans, dans le couloir menant des chambres au salon de ma maison.

– Que faites-vous dans l'enceinte de l'école à une telle période de l'année ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire qui me fit frissonner.

Je souris doucement alors qu'il s'avançait.

– Bonjour professeur Snape.

Il haussa un sourcil et planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Je lus l'espace d'une demi-seconde de la surprise dans son regard. Le mien était aussi vert que celui de mon père, que celui de ma grand-mère …

– Le professeur Dumbledore m'a permit de loger à Poudlard en attendant ma répartition dans une maison. Je viens d'arriver.

– Quel est votre nom ?

– Je m'appelle Andy Malfoy, monsieur. Andrea Lily Potter Malfoy, si vous voulez de la précision, ajoutai-je avec hésitation.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis le masque de froideur revint.

– Si vous vous moquez de moi, je …

– Jamais, le coupai-je. Je n'oserais pas. Je sais que cela peut vous surprendre, mais c'est la vérité. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant.

Il soupira, sembla réfléchir un instant puis planta à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

– Et comment cela est-il possible ? demanda-t-il avec cynisme.

– Me permettriez-vous de vous expliquer ? hésitai-je.

Il croisa les bras.

– Je vous écoute …

Je baissai les yeux.

– Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aimerais au possible que les autres élèves ne soient pas au courant, et avec les tableaux … Et puis, il me semble avoir entendu Peeves pas très loin ...

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça simplement, me faisant signe de le suivre.

Moi qui m'étais attendue à faire face à un monstre, une véritable Terreur des Cachots, j'étais surprise – agréablement surprise – de constater que le professeur Snape n'avait rien de la description que l'oncle Ron m'en avait toujours fait. On m'avait toujours dit qu'il était froid, cynique et qu'il râlait constamment – sur ces points, je ne pouvais les contredire. Mais l'homme que je suivais à cet instant était juste un peu curieux, et surtout respectueux. Il aurait pu m'obliger à tout lui dire au beau milieu du couloir, mais au lieu de cela, il m'amenait dans un endroit sûr.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte, murmurant quelque chose – sans doute un mot de passe – et m'invita d'un signe de tête à entrer.

Ce n'était pas une salle de classe comme je m'étais attendue. Il s'agissait de ses propres appartements ! Je m'avançais un peu dans la pièce alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

Il s'agissait d'un salon, assez petit, et la teinte foncée des murs et du mobilier ne l'aidait pas à paraître plus grand. Sur le mur de gauche, une petite cheminée faisait face à un canapé et deux fauteuils, au centre de la pièce. Sur le mur d'en face s'ouvrait une porte en bois noir et je pouvais apercevoir des meubles de cuisine par l'ouverture. A droite s'élevait un escalier en colimaçon à moitié taillé dans le mur, menant sûrement aux chambres.

L'homme m'invita à m'asseoir d'un geste de la main et je m'exécutai.

– Du thé ?

– Volontiers, répondis-je presque immédiatement.

Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un petit plateau où deux tasses fumantes reposaient.

– Alors, quelle est encore cette histoire ?

– Eh bien …

– Il n'existe aucun Potter-Malfoy dans le monde sorcier, et ne venez pas me raconter je-ne-sais-quelle idiotie tout droit sortie de votre tête d'adolescente en manque d'attention !

Je grimaçai et pris une tasse dans mes mains, la serrant. Après tout, je l'avais dis à Albus, je pouvais bien en parler au second héros de mon père.

– J'avoue que c'est assez compliqué. J'en suis la première surprise, mais je viens … du futur.

Tourné comme cela, je trouvais ma situation ridicule.

– Je suis la fille aîné de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Je me suis réveillée il y a un peu moins d'une semaine dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est Rubeus qui m'a trouvée. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté que je suive les cours à Poudlard le temps de trouver un moyen de retourner dans mon époque …

Il se leva d'un coup, me lançant un regard noir.

– Vous vous fichez de moi ? Une imbécillité pareille, c'est …

–Professeur, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Mes pères me parlaient de vous et je … Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, des choses que je ne pourrais pas savoir si je mentais !

– Allons bon ! Quels genres de choses pouvez-vous donc savoir de moi, vous une gam-...

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

– Je sais quels maîtres vous avez et je sais lequel vous servez réellement, lançai-je en le coupant.

Il se tut et me dévisagea.

– Je sais que vous continuez à n'aimer qu'une femme malgré les années.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupai de nouveau, un peu plus hésitante :

– Et je sais que … vous avez un fils.

Le masque tomba et je vis la surprise et la crainte dans ses yeux noirs. Il souffla :

– Comment avez-vous … Même Dumbledore n'a jamais …

Le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé à la maison. Du moins, jamais par mes parents. Je tenais cette information par mon frère Allan, qui venait d'entrer à Poudlard. Il avait rencontré un garçon de son âge dans le Poudlard-Express et s'était empressé de venir m'en parler.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

– Je pense que personne n'est au courant de son existence, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Mon … Mon frère est ami avec un garçon portant le nom de Snape. Il me semble que vous étiez le dernier sorcier à porter ce nom, donc la seule explication possible est que ayez eut un fils …

– Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas envoyée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? gronda-t-il.

– Vous pouvez toujours voir dans mon esprit si je mens.

Il pointa sa baguette vers moi avec un regard sévère. Lui fermant l'accès à ce que je savais du futur de la guerre, je posai la tasse sur le plateau et ouvris mon esprit.

– _Legilimens_, souffla l'homme.

Aussitôt je le sentis entrer dans ma tête, passant au travers de mes barrières volontairement affaiblies.

Les souvenirs défilèrent rapidement, passant par mes parents, ma vie en Moldue, puis ma rentrée à Poudalrd, mon frère venant me parler, mes amis, puis de nouveau mes parents, les portraits de Snape et Dumbledore dans le couloir du salon …

Il sortit précipitamment de mon esprit et je soufflai, remettant rapidement mes barrières mentales.

Je détestais qu'on entre dans ma tête, mais cela avait été nécessaire pour le convaincre …

– Je …

Il referma la bouche et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil face à moi.

– C'est aussi difficile à croire pour vous que c'est difficile pour moi de m'adapter à cette époque, dis-je.

– C'est dangereux, murmura-t-il.

– Pardon ?

– Vous êtes dangereuse pour nous tous. Si le Seigneur des ténèbres apprend quoi que ce soit à votre sujet, il …

– Je ne crains rien, souris-je. Je ne compte pas sortir de l'enceinte du château. Et puis, je sais me défendre.

Il rit froidement.

– Vous défendre ? Vous avez – voyons, à peine seize ans ? Vous comptez faire face à une des plus grandes menaces du monde Sorcier avec vos maigres pouvoirs ?

Je soupirai et me levai, époussetant ma robe.

– Je pense avoir à peu près les capacités de mon père.

– Votre père est un imbécile et un incapable !

– Pour qui vous avez risqué votre vie à plusieurs reprises !

– J'y étais obligé !

– Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Il me dévisagea une seconde.

– Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un lâche, professeur. Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour lui et pour Dumbledore …

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

– J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous n'irez pas dévoiler ce que vous avez vu … Quel intérêt y auriez-vous, de toutes façons ? ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois continuer ma visite du château.

J'ouvris la porte, inclinant la tête en sa direction.

– Merci de m'avoir écouté. Et merci pour le thé, ajoutai-je en désignant la tasse toujours pleine.

Je le vis se lever alors que j'allais refermer la porte derrière moi, et je m'arrêtai, hésitante.

– Professeur ? repris-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais je captais son regard.

– Pourrais-je revenir parler avec vous ?

Il hésita une seconde puis approuva légèrement de la tête. Retrouvant un peu de bonne humeur, je lui offris un large sourire avant de fermer la porte et de courir dans le couloir.

Je finis ma visite par l'aile Ouest du château, saluant les portraits et tentant en vain de me souvenir de détails ayant changés aux alentours de la Tour des Ravenclaw … Ne changeaient-ils donc rien d'un château entier en vingt-cinq ans ?

Je rejoignis la Grande Salle où, à ma surprise, une partie des professeurs de Poudlard étaient déjà attablés, entourant Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva à mon entrée et me sourit largement.

–Ah, Andy, te voilà.

– Pardon professeur, j'ai un peu perdu le fil du temps.

– As-tu reconnu les lieux ?

– Oui. A vrai dire, peu de choses ont changées ! souris-je.

Il me le rendit et se tourna vers les professeurs.

– Certains enseignants viennent une semaine plus tôt au château afin de se plonger dans les soucis de la rentrée, me confia-t-il.

Il reprit, plus haut :

– S'il vous plaît, chers collègues !

L'attention des adultes se reporta sur moi.

– Voici miss Malfoy, elle suivra désormais sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle nous vient de loin et est désormais sous ma responsabilité, c'est pourquoi je m'en remet à vous pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle ici.

Un peu surprise de cette présentation, je coulai un regard hésitant vers Albus qui me sourit largement. Soulagée et reconnaissante, je le lui rendis avec plaisir.

Il m'invita ensuite à m'asseoir entre lui et Minerva et tout le monde se mit à manger.

.

####

.

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux avant l'aube. Eanna dormait encore, perchée sur sa cage – j'avais laissé la petite porte ouverte pour qu'elle soit libre de tous mouvements. Il faisait encore sombre lorsque, habillée, je sortis dans la coure extérieure. L'herbe fraiche du parc était humide de la rosée de la nuit. Je marchais un moment avant d'arriver au lac.

Sur le petit ponton de bois, je m'assis et fermai les yeux. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à apparaître, et si les traditions n'avaient pas changé en fonction de mon époque, alors le spectacle n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Je repensais à la fois où, ne pouvant pas dormir, je m'étais glissée dans le parc, la Cape de mon père sur le dos. C'était ma première rencontre avec les merveilles du lac … J'avais entendu une mélodie si belle que j'en avais oublié l'heure, et j'étais arrivée en retard en cours !

Le soleil se montra alors entièrement, illuminant l'immense étendue face à moi, m'aveuglant à moitié … Et de nouveau, j'entendis cette merveilleuse mélodie. Comme à chaque levé de soleil, les sirènes chantaient.

Lorsque le jour fut répandu sur tout le château, elles se turent et je me relevai, époussetant mes vêtements. M'étirant, je rentrai au château et descendis directement aux cuisines. La Grande salle devait être déserte à cette heure-ci, et je n'aimais pas l'idée de déjeuner seule.

Devant le tableau, le chatouillais la poire et le passage s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'immense cuisine. Les Elfes s'activaient déjà, courant dans tous les sens, cuisinant à n'en plus finir. Au milieu de tout ces petits êtres, l'un d'eux s'avança vers moi, un sourire disproportionné fendant son visage.

– Bonjour miss, couina-t-il en s'inclinant. Dobby l'Elfe de maison peut-il faire quelque chose pour miss ?

Je souris. Alors c'était lui, Dobby. Mon père m'avait beaucoup parlé de lui. A vrai dire, tous deux m'en avaient beaucoup parlé. Harry car il avait été un véritable ami pour lui, et Draco car il s'en était toujours voulu de la façon dont son père traitait Dobby lorsqu'il travaillait encore pour les Malfoy.

– Bonsoir, je suis Andy Malfoy, lui souris-je. Tu peux m'appeler Andy.

Aussitôt l'Elfe se tendit.

– Dobby, je sais ce que t'ont fait les Malfoy, mais je te promet que je ne suis pas comme eux.

Il me scruta un instant avant de se radoucir.

– Qu'est-ce que miss Andy voudrait ?

– Aurais-tu quelques tartines et un peu de jus de citrouille s'il te plaît ?

Il s'exécuta et couru chercher ma commande, avant de revenir avec un petit plateau. Je déjeunais, parlant de la vie au château avec lui, lui demandant ce qu'il pensait de Harry et Draco – à ma grande surprise, il n'avait rien contre mon second père, qui n'était qu'un enfant lorsque Dobby était encore au service de sa famille.

Je le quittai avec la promesse de revenir. Dobby était tout à fait à l'image que je m'étais faite de lui. Irrémédiablement fidèle à Harry, constamment souriant, avenant … Je découvrais cette part de lui qui l'avait poussé à risquer – à sacrifier – sa vie pour mon père. Et au vu de l'opinion qu'il avait de mon second père, le fait qu'Harry se soit lié à un Malfoy ne l'avait pas si dérangé que ça. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tous …

Je saluai un tableau, lui demandant des nouvelles de la Statue Borgne avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Était-ce si étrange, pour des personnes extérieures, de voir deux hommes s'aimer ? Je n'avais jamais compris ces personnes qui repoussaient les homosexuels.

Dans mon enfance, le simple fait de voir mes parents heureux m'avait convaincu qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ma façon de penser pouvait être précoce, et je me souviens vaguement qu'il m'arrivait de me fâcher avec d'autres enfants à ce sujet. Après tout, les enfants ne connaissent pas la tolérance. Lorsqu'on leur dit « ceci est anormal, ceci est mal », alors ils ne réfléchissent pas et pensent ce qu'on leur dit dur comme fer.

Mais j'avais rencontré d'autres personnes, et je les avais accepté malgré leurs différences. Différents, c'était le cas de le dire ! Ma meilleure amie ne cessait de rabâcher à qui voulait l'entendre l'importance des canards en plastiques dans le monde Sorcier – elle s'était d'ailleurs immédiatement entendue avec mon grand père adoptif, Arthur Weasley – si bien qu'elle avait créé sa propre religion vénérant les-dits canards … Josh, mon meilleur ami, passait son temps à séduire l'ensemble de Poudlard – en cinquième année, il avait même tenté d'amadouer un professeur … je ne vous cache pas que ce fut un échec cuisant. Mais c'était ces différences que j'appréciais chez eux …

Sortant du château, je me dirigeai vers le terrain de Quidditch, quelques centaines de mètres en contre-bas. M'avançant jusqu'à son centre, je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et fermai les yeux.

Souvent, je venais entraîner ici afin de ne perdre aucune des capacités que j'acquérais avec mes parents, durant les vacances. J'y venais parfois seule, parfois avec quelques élèves de septième année désirant se couper un peu des cours. Josh et Aléa m'avaient accompagné une fois, mais ce que j'y faisais ne les intéressait pas vraiment. Ils préféraient s'amuser et profiter de leurs années plutôt que de s'entraîner … Peut-être aurais-je dû faire de même, à l'époque …

Calmant mon esprit, le vidant de toutes pensées liées à mon présent, je posai ma baguette au sol et commençai un entraînement physique. D'après mon père, il n'y avait rien de mieux si l'on voulait être performant au niveau magique. Enchaînant les tours de terrain, les pompes et les abdo' comme il me l'avait enseigné, je finis par me replacer au centre. On pouvait commencer !

Reprenant ma baguette, je fermai à nouveau les yeux et entamai une série informulée d'attaques et de défenses vers un ennemi invisible. Après une bonne heure de révision de ces sorts, je m'attelai à la magie sans baguette, ne tentant que les sorts mineurs.

Cette magie-là était plus complexe, plus difficile à maîtriser. Certes j'étais capable d'utiliser l' _Accio_ ou encore le simple _Wingardium Leviosa_, mais les sorts plus compliqués comme les sorts d'attaque m'étaient encore impossible. Durant les vacances de Noël, j'avais réussis à maîtriser le _Protego_ avec mon père, mais nous nous étions arrêtés là.

Me laissant tomber sur le dos, en sueur, essoufflée, je soupirai.

– Ça fait du bien ! murmurai-je pour moi-même.

– Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un, gronda une voix non loin de moi.

Immédiatement, je me redressai en position assise, cherchant du regard à qui la voix grave appartenait. Je retins un sourire en voyant le professeur Snape s'avancer.

– Si vous étiez répartie dans une maison, je vous aurais déjà enlevé cinquante points pour manque de discrétion et mise en danger des élèves !

– Allons, professeurs, il n'y a encore aucun élève à Poudlard, et puis vous n'étiez pas sensé être là, souris-je poliment.

– Vous mériteriez une retenue …

Je soupirai.

– Ne pouvez-vous pas vous empêcher d'être aussi froid ? Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas réellement ainsi.

Son regard se fit alors plus sombre. Bien que je fus sûre que son cœur en était empli, je ne pu déceler aucune lueur de tristesse dans son regard onix.

– Arrêtez cela, dit-il froidement. Vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

– Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous êtes un père pour Draco, vous savez vous montrer doux et attentif … Vous êtes le sauveur de Harry, vous avez risqué votre vie pour lui. Et ne niez pas, s'il vous plaît, je le sais.

En d'autres circonstances, lui parler sur un tel ton m'aurait couverte de honte, mais en cet instant je ressentais une étrange chaleur dans ma tête, comme si quelque chose me poussait à sympathiser avec Snape. Draco m'en avait fait une telle éloge qu'il me semblait le connaître totalement.

Un détail me frappa soudain et je le coupai alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à mes mots.

– Vous savez, elle vous aimait beaucoup, ma grand-mère. C'est vrai, ça l'a blessée quand vous lui avez dit … vous savez quoi. Mais elle vous appréciait vraiment, même après.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit une seconde, puis se referma. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir alors que je continuais.

– Harry ne mérite pas votre haine. Vous savez qu'il est différent de son père. Il n'a jamais demandé à être un Élu, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être normal, pouvoir vivre heureux … Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Un silence suivit mes mots. J'avais hésité avant de prononcer son prénom. S'il décidait de nier tout cela, alors qu'étais sûre d'en prendre plein la figure durant le reste des années que j'aurais à passer ici … à cette époque. Mais s'il en prenait conscience, alors peut-être que …

– Vous parler exactement comme elle, souffla-t-il.

– Pardon ?

Il se retourna, son regard fixé sur les tribunes des vert-et-argents.

– J'ai l'impression d'entendre Lily, lorsque vous parlez. Vous lui ressemblez vraiment, Andy, ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace que je compris être un sourire.

Mon visage dût s'illuminer à cet instant. Il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce j'avais espéré. Je m'étais risquée à l'appeler par son prénom, il m'avait répondu. C'était comme un pacte que l'on avait signé. Intérieurement je me félicitai d'avoir réussis à m'approcher du professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard. Peut-être pourrais-je compter sur son appui durant cette année … ?

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : rentrée scolaire !_

_A suivre ..._


	4. Am Taisteal Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Une semaine était si peu de temps, je m'en rendais compte à présent ! A peine étais-je arrivée que la rentrée était déjà là. En effet, le soir-même, j'allais être répartie dans une des quatre maisons … Et j'allais enfin avoir l'occasion de rencontrer mes parents !

La journée passa très vite. Eanna s'était déjà envolée avant que je ne me lève, et le temps que je me prépare il était près de dix heures.

Il était près de dix-sept heures lorsque Minerva vint me trouver sur les berges du lac.

– Je vois que tu ne te lasses pas malgré les sirènes, rit-elle doucement en s'avançant vers moi.

Je souris. Les sirènes n'aimaient pas vraiment la compagnie des humains. Aussi, lorsque l'un d'entre eux restait souvent près d'elles, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire, il leur arrivait de l'éclabousser pour de lui faire des signes assez … Disons peu polis. Elles étaient les même, ici ou dans mon présent. Et pourtant, au bout de quelques jours, elles avaient abandonné et m'avaient laissé tranquille.

– Tu n'aimes pas les sirènes ? demandai-je.

Elle frissonna.

– Un mauvais souvenir, dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés, le regard tourné vers un grand arbre aux fleurs jaunes planté non loin du lac.

– Je voulais te voir avant la répartition, dit-elle. Albus m'a dit qu'il était plus prudent de t'isoler des autres élèves. Certains curieux pourraient te poser trop de questions sur ton passé ou bien t'embêter si tu partageais les dortoirs. Il a dit que tu aurais une chambre pour toi, ça sera plus pratique si tu dois aller voir ton- ... tes pères. Il a aussi dit que tu n'aurais pas obligation de suivre les cours. Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Je sens que ça va être une belle année !

Un silence paisible s'installa entre Minerva et moi, et ce fut elle qui le rompit.

– Mais dis-moi, je suppose que tous les professeurs ne sont pas au courant de ton identité … Qui as-tu prévenu ?

– Albus, toi et Pompom êtes les premiers à avoir été informés. Rubéus aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me crois vraiment. Ah, il y a aussi Severus.

Elle sursauta, sûrement tant à la mention du professeur qu'à l'emploi de son prénom.

– Severus est au courant ? répéta-t-elle.

– Oui, je lui en ai parlé. Il ressemble tellement à ce que mes parents me disaient de lui ! Je pense que je commence à l'apprécier …

Elle rit doucement.

– Tu dois bien être la seule élève de Poudlard à l'apprécier !

– Draco l'adore aussi ! C'est son parrain !

– Mais le jeune Potter et le professeur Snape se haïssent depuis la première année … Dans un sens, c'est assez triste.

Changeant de sujet, elle m'accompagna à l'infirmerie avant de repartir à son bureau. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver …

Je rangeai mes affaires dans la valise que j'avais acheté au Chemin de Traverse, triant mes affaires, retardant un peu le moment où je devrais quitter les lieux. J'avais passé une semaine ici et je m'y sentais presque comme chez moi.

Ouvrant la fenêtre près du lit que j'occupai, je sifflai deux coups et m'assis sur le matelas. Quelques minutes après, une boule de plumes noires passa la fenêtre et se posa sur mon épaule, me pinçant de ses serres.

– Eanna …

L'oiseau poussa un petit cri, me faisant sourire. Je la nourris et jouai avec elle pendant quelques minutes encore, la laissant virevolter près de moi, éviter mes mains …

Minerva me trouva endormie, assise à l'envers sur une chaise, accoudée à la fenêtre grande ouverte, Eanna me picorant affectueusement la main.

– Andyyy ! entendis-je. Il est dix-huit heures passées ! Dépêche-toi, tu as à peine un quart d'heure pour être prête !

Je sursautai, faisant piailler Eanna de surprise.

– Allez, à la douche ! s'écria-t-elle en me poussant vers la salle de bain sans que j'eus le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de plus. Je m'occupe de ta valise !

Dans la salle de bain, je ne pris même pas le temps d'attacher mes cheveux blonds qui me tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos et plongeai sans attendre dans l'eau chaude. Me savonnant vivement, je remarquai que Mimi m'observai. Je lui souris.

– Bonsoir Mimi ! Excuses-moi, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je quitte l'infirmerie ce soir.

Le fantôme vola jusqu'à moi.

– Je vais être répartie, mais je te promet de revenir te dire dans quelle maison je serais. Tu pourras venir me voir de temps en temps ! souris-je.

Elle sourit elle aussi.

– Les élèves viennent d'arriver au château. Les premières années sont encore plus laids que d'habitude ! ajouta-t-elle avec un plissement du nez qui me fit rire.

Je sortis de l'eau, me séchai et enroulai une serviette autour de moi.

« _Mince, j'ai oublié de prendre une robe de sorcier … J'espère que Pompom m'en a sorti une._ »

Saluant Mimi, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain sans même regarder. Entourée d'une simple serviette, me frottant les cheveux d'une seconde qui me cachait la vue, je frissonnai au courant d'air frai qui me traversa.

– Pompom, tu m'as sorti une robe ? appelai-je.

Mais le silence me répondit. J'abaissai la seconde serviette et tombai sur une paire d'émeraudes qui me fixaient avec gêne et amusement. Mon père, bien plus jeune, se tenait assit sur un des lits, tenant un mouchoir ensanglanté sur son nez.

Soudain en proie à un stress immense qui me compressa la ventre, je tentai de le balancer loin dans ma tête et souris largement pour sauver les apparences.

– Bonsoir, souris-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de toi … Mais après tout, qui n'en a pas entendu parler, ajoutai-je en détournant les yeux une seconde.

Il rougit légèrement.

– Je suis Andrea, continuai-je. Tu peux m'appeler Andy, ça fait moins vieux je trouve.

Il voulu serrer la main que je lui tendis, mais à peine eut-il retiré le mouchoir de son nez que celui-ci se remit à saigner.

– Oh, attend, je vais arranger ça, souris-je.

Cherchant ma baguette du regard, je la vis posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre où je m'étais endormie.

« _Oups ..._ »

Je l'attirai à moi d'un _Accio_ informulé et me retournai vers Harry, pointant ma baguette sur son nez. Je murmurai une formule et aussitôt son nez désenfla, dérougit et cessa de saigner.

– Merci, dit-il en posant le mouchoir sur la table de chevet et en remettant ses lunettes. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu es de quelle maison ?

– Je viens d'arriver, je serais répartie ce soir. Je vais suivre la sixième année ici.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais soudain la porte du bureau de Pompom s'ouvrit à la volée et un bruit de bas précipité se fit entendre. L'infirmière fonçait vers moi avec un regard énervé.

– Andy ! Je t'avais dis à peine un quart d'heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu …

Elle se tut en voyant Harry, avant de repartir de plus belles.

– Quelle est cette tenue devant un jeune homme, miss ?

Je vis Harry étouffer un rire.

– Allez donc vous habiller, votre robe est dans mon bureau !

Je vis un signe de main à mon père et partis en direction du bureau de Pompom quand celle-ci me rappela.

– Au fait, miss Malfoy, Minerva vous attend dans son bureau avant la répartition.

Je me retournai vivement, croisant le regard de Harry. Je vis du coin de l'œil Pompom retenir son souffle, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après tout, il allait bien falloir qu'il soit au courant … Dans les yeux du Gryffindor, je vis une vive surprise, bien vite suivie par une vague de colère voire de haine. J'eus l'impression qu'un coup de poignard m'arrivait en plein cœur.

Fidèle à moi-même, je souris.

– A tout à l'heure Harry !

Je partis vers le bureau de Pomfrey en soupirant. Voyant une robe noire posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, je l'enfilai et attachai mes cheveux en catogan. Minerva ouvrit la porte à cet instant et je la suivis jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'installer à la table des professeurs alors que je restai dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Le brouhaha des élèves résonnait dans la salle, et bientôt la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant place aux premières années.

Le choixpeau, fidèle à lui-même, chanta une chanson conseillant l'alliance des maisons, l'amitié et la justice. La répartition des premières années commença alors.

Je suivis du coin de l'œil Harry qui, en retard, rejoignait la table des Gryffindor. La répartition terminée, je me concentrai du Albus qui s'était levé et avait demandé le silence.

– Chers élèves, cette année est, nous le savons tous, différente des autres. Mais il n'est pas temps de parler de cela. Pour l'heure, je voudrais simplement vous annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle élève. Pour cause familiale, elle suivra sa sixième année à Poudlard. Je compte sur chacun de vous pour la soutenir et l'aider à s'intégrer.

Des applaudissements retentirent et Minerva me condamna, me nommant à tous.

– Andrea Malfoy.

Le silence se fit alors et je sortis de l'ombre pour m'avancer vers le choixpeau magique.

Avec un sourire, Minerva le posa sur ma tête. Je vis Harry, depuis la table des Gryffindor, me lancer un regard mauvais, et un jeune homme blond me fixer avec intérêt à la table des Slytherin.

A peine l'objet avait-il frôlé mes cheveux que la voix retentit dans la Grande Salle.

– Gryffindor !

La table des Hufflepuff applaudit, celle des Ravenclaw me fixa choquée, les Slytherin se tournèrent vers Draco qui semblait indigné et dégouté, et les Gryffindor durent dépités.

Je rejoignis ma nouvelle maison la tête haute, un large sourire sur les lèvres. C'était couru d'avance, j'avais hérité de toutes les qualités de Gryffindor de mon père ! Je m'assis à une place libre et souris au garçon à côté de moi.

« _Neville ?_ »

A mon époque, le professeur Londubat enseignait la botanique à Poudalrd. De plus, il était un grand ami des Harry et il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne diner à la maison. Mon frère Allan l'appréciait particulièrement, surtout lorsqu'il ramenait de nouvelles plantes à installer dans le jardin.

Je lui souris largement et il prit une teinte rougeâtre.

– Bonjour, m'exclamai-je.

– B-Bonjour …

Le directeur fit alors son discours, prévenant les élèves sur le cours de la Guerre, les mettant en garde … Il frappa dans ses mains et le repas fut servit.

Les conversations reprirent, ponctuées de chuchotements et de regards dans ma direction. Tournant la tête, je vis Harry me lancer un regard noir.

– Re' ! souris-je. Je t'avais dis qu'on se reverrait ! Ton nez va mieux ?

Il grogna vaguement et ce fut un autre jeune homme qui me répondit.

– Qu'est- ce que tu fous là ? C'est chez les serpents que tu devrais être !

Je le reconnu comme mon oncle Ron. Il avait cette façon de parler – et surtout ce nez légèrement en trompette que j'avais toujours trouvé amusant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

– Pourquoi ça ? Je suis bien ici.

– Une Malfoy n'a rien à faire chez les Gryffindor !

Je soupirai. Oui c'était bien lui ! Ron Weasley avait toujours eu des montagnes de préjugés …

– Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que les Malfoy sont à Slytherin depuis des générations ? Tu devrais le savoir, non, que le nom ne fait pas le sorcier ! Je ne suis pas la seule de cette lignée à être à Gryffindor !

J'allais continuer quand je captai une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Harry. Son parrain, Sirius Black, était issu d'une famille de sang-pur avec les mêmes volontés et idéologies que les Malfoy. Sirius avait été à Gryffindor, comme moi je l'étais aujourd'hui.

Hermione lança un regard au roux qui laissa tomber la conversation. A côté de moi, Neville bafouilla quelque chose et dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que je ne comprenne ses mots.

– Quel est ton lien avec Malfoy de Slytherin ?

– Oh …

Je réfléchis un instant.

– Disons que je n'en sais encore rien et que je suis là pour le découvrir.

Satisfait de ma réponse, il replongea dans sa purée de citrouille. Finissant mon assiette, j'attendis qu'ils en fassent tous de même. Alors que les préfets rassemblaient les premières années pour les conduire aux dortoirs, je m'éclipsais pour rejoindre Minerva.

Celle-ci me sourit, debout devant la Grande Porte.

– Andy ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir dans ma maison ! J'avoue que je suis assez impressionnée …

– Je tiens tout de mon père, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris doucement avant de remarquer qu'une personne connue m'attendait. Minerva la vit aussi et prit les devants.

– Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas, je conduirais miss Malfoy à son dortoir moi-même.

– Bien professeur McGonagall.

Je vis ma tante s'éloigner vers Ron.

Nous passâmes quelques minutes à bavarder sur la teneur de l'année à venir, puis, voyant que tous avaient rejoins leurs dortoirs, elle me proposa d'en faire de même. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffindor bien que j'en connaisse déjà le chemin.

Prononçant le mot de passe que je notai dans un coin de mon esprit, elle me laissa entrer et me suivit à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Là, quelques élèves de cinquième et sixième années discutaient, au chaud devant la cheminée. Sans sourciller, elle se dirigea vers le mur du fond, à quelques mètres de l'escalier des dortoirs des filles. Un petit tableau que je n'avais pas vu durant ma visite quelques jours plus tôt était accroché là.

Il s'agissait d'un petit serpent enroulé sur lui-même et couché à côté d'un lion endormit.

« _Dumbledore a fait dans l'original._ »

Min' murmura quelques mots et le tableau se fondit dans le mur, révélant une porte en bois noir.

Tout le monde nous fixait en silence. Minerva ouvrit alors la porte et m'invita à y entrer sous le regard ébahit des Gryffindor.

– Voici votre chambre, miss Malfoy, dit-elle. Vous y trouverez vos affaires ainsi que quelques mots du directeur … Votre emploi du temps est sur le bureau.

Une vague d'exclamations secoua la Salle Commune mais Minerva ne releva pas.

– Je vous attend demain en cours. Tâchez d'être à l'heure, au moins pour votre premier cours, fit-elle avec un sourire discret.

J'acquiesçai et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Je me tournai vers les innombrables paires d'yeux qui me fixaient.

– Heu … Bonne nuit ? soufflai-je, mal à l'aise.

.

####

.

La chambre était teintée de rouge mêlé à l'argent. Au centre, face à la porte, un grand lit double était disposé. Sur le même mur, tout à gauche, une fenêtre offrait une parfaite vue sur la parc et le lac. Dans l'angle du mur de gauche, un bureau en bois était éclairé de quelques bougies – j'en avais presque oublié que les sorciers n'avaient pas l'électricité. Je m'avançai un peu, sursautant à un petit cri.

Dans l'angle de droite, la cage d'Eanna avait été suspendue, et celle-ci se tenait fièrement sur la table de chevet de droite. Sur mon lit, ma valise était à plat, encore fermée.

La petite chouette noire vint se poser sur mon épaule, me griffant la chaire de ses serres. Je retins une grimace de douleur et me promis d'acheter une protection en cuir de dragon à ma prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Sur ma valise, un parchemin attendait patiemment que je veuille bien le lire, et je m'y attelai immédiatement. Dans une écriture fine, on pouvait lire : «_ Le tableau du serpent bleu conduit directement dans les couloirs. Tu as la permission de t'y promener à ta guise._ » Je relevai les yeux. En effet, sur le mur collé à mon lit, un peu plus à droite, un petite tableau représentant un serpent bleu était accroché.

Contournant le lit, je m'en approchai, le parchemin dans une main. Je caressai doucement le reptile et le tableau se fondit dans le mur, révélant de nouveau une porte. Le serpent rampa le long du bois et vint s'enrouler autour de la poignée. Je souris largement. Albus avait vraiment choisis les meilleurs symboles !

En bas du parchemin, une dizaine de mots s'alignaient en colonne.

« _Il a même pensé aux mots de passe de Slytherin jusqu'à la fin du mois ..._ »

Retournant à ma valise, je l'ouvris, sortant mes affaires. Je posai les parchemins et encres ainsi que la plume que Minerva m'avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse sur le bureau, remarquant seulement à cet instant qu'un deuxième rouleau de parchemin m'attendait.

L'ouvrant, j'en découvrais son contenu. Albus m'y expliquait comment fonctionnait ma chambre.

L'ouverture menant à la Salle Commune se dévoilait avec un mot de passe que je pouvais changer de l'intérieur de la pièce. Je notai aussi qu'en vérité, ma chambre se situait juste au dessus des toilettes des filles de la Tour, bien qu'elle s'ouvre depuis la salle Commune … Je secouai la tête, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Tout cela était _magique_ après tout … Et puis cela faciliterait les visites de Mimi.

Le passage vers les couloirs s'ouvrait, comme je l'avais remarqué, en caressant le serpent bleu. Au bout de dix secondes, il devenait rouge autour de la poignée et reprenait sa place au centre du tableau, fermant le passage. Le même procédé pouvait me permettre d'entrer dans ma chambre depuis l'extérieur par un des couloirs – je supposai qu'il s'agissait de celui menant à la Volière.

La salle de bain – je ne remarquai qu'à cet instant que sur le mur à droite de mon lit, une porte en bois était entr'ouverte – comprenait un miroir spécial fonctionnant sur un principe vaguement similaire de celui du Miroir du Rizéd mais montrant la vérité. Je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il l'avait apparemment fait venir du Canada pour son plaisir personnel mais avait décidé de me le prêter le temps que j'aurais à rester à Poudlard.

Brûlant le parchemin – il aurait été embêtant qu'il tombe sous la main d'un élève malintentionné – je me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Une grande baignoire était posée contre un des murs, une armoire contre un autre et deux lavabos au dessous du-dit miroir finissaient le tour. Le dernier mur était occupé par des porte-serviettes et autres étagères. La pièce était d'un ensemble bleu-clair.

Avec curiosité, je m'approchai du grand miroir. La seule précision que m'avait fournit Albus était de penser fortement à mes parents. Aussitôt je crus être devant un écran de télévision géant. Le miroir s'était séparé en deux parties. Sur l'une d'entre elles, Harry discutait avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle Commune ; sur la seconde, Draco finissait de sécher ses cheveux blonds d'un coup de baguette, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Impressionnée, je me concentrai d'abord sur Harry, et bientôt des voix résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« _– Je te dis quelle n'est pas normale ! _s'exclama Ron.

– _Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle porte le nom des Malfoy qu'elle est forcément mauvaise ! _le reprit Hermione, blasée. »

Je souris. Hermione avait toujours été la voix de la raison.

« – _Elle est … spéciale_, fit mon père, songeur. _J'avoue qu'elle m'inspire confiance. Ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure, c'est … _

– _Tu vas pas rentrer dans son jeu ?_ reprit le roux. _C'est une Malfoy !_

– _Justement ! Son discours était exactement à l'opposé de celui de Malfoy !_

– _C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air surprise d'être à Gryffindor._

– _On s'en fiche ! Je suis sûr que c'est une espionne envoyée par Tu-Sais-Qui pour t'espionner !_

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

– _T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Ron !_

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée de son dortoir et se retourna une seconde.

– _J'en ai marre, je vais me coucher !_

Et elle disparut dans les escaliers. Ron coula un regard vers mon père qui haussa les épaules.

– _Elle a un problème, si tu veux mon avis_, fit mon oncle. _Bon, je monte aussi, tu viens ?_

– _Je reste un peu, je te rejoindrais_, répondit Harry. »

Je décollai les yeux du miroir avec difficulté. Alors comme ça Ron se méfiait ? Il me fallait devenir amie avec lui, je savais que je ne supporterais pas la haine de mon oncle une année durant … Voyant que Draco était au lit, je m'éloignai de quelques pas de l'objet enchanté et il redevint aussitôt un miroir ordinaire.

Je déballai les affaires de ma valise, rangeant mes habits dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, mes livres sur une étagère près du bureau et quelques potions que m'avait offerte Pompom dans le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet.

Je caressai doucement la tête d'Eanna qui était revenue vers moi. Me mettant en pyjamas, je la nourris et m'assis à mon bureau. Sortant un parchemin, je remerciai Albus du cadeau qu'il m'avait fait et lui racontai ma première impression à Gryffindor. Il savait comme moi que je ne tarderais pas à être acceptée. Je savais que mon père ne me détesterait pas une fois qu'on aurait un peu parlé …

J'accrochai ma lettre à la patte d'Eanna et lui souris.

– On a une sacrée semaine devant nous, hein, Eanna ? Allez, va, je laisserais la fenêtre ouverte pour toi.

Elle s'envola immédiatement alors que je me glissai dans les draps avec un soupire de plaisir. Rapidement je m'endormis, bercée par le très léger bruit du lac.

* * *

_A Suivre ..._


	5. Am Taisteal Chapitre 5

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Voici le cinquième chapitre, enfin. Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Je voudrais indiquer que si je me suis dépêché de poster ce chapitre, les suivants n'arriveront sûrement pas aussi vite. Je rentre dans la période des examens et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de continuer régulièrement à écrire. Pas d'inquiétude, je continuerais à poster, mais peut-être un peu plus lentement._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le réveil me trouva vautrée en travers sur le matelas, les couvertures au sol et Eanna me picorant doucement le bras. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle me sauta sur le ventre, me faisant me redresser d'un bond. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre restée ouverte, grognant et me frottant le ventre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et il ne le serait pas avant au moins une heure.

– Pire qu'un réveil-matin Moldu ! m'exclamai-je pour moi-même.

Je m'habillai rapidement et enfilai ma nouvelle robe de sorcier aux effigies de Gryffindor par dessus mes vêtements. Prenant dans mon sac de cours de quoi écrire – je pris soin de bien refermer le pot d'encre avant de l'y mettre – ainsi que mes livres de cours et laissai la plume gravée sur mon bureau de peur que quelqu'un ne voit le nom inscrit dessus.

Oh, je ne craignais pas l'avis des autres, mais si Harry, Draco ou quelqu'un les connaissant bien y lisait mon nom complet, il allait se poser des questions auxquelles je n'étais pas prête à répondre.

Je sortis de ma chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans la Salle Commune, j'eus la surprise de voir Harry, assit sur un fauteuil, une carte en mains. Une odeur que je connaissais par cœur émanait de lui. Chaque matin, chez moi, moi et mon frère avions le droit à des séances de câlins se terminant toujours par un « Tu sens si bon. » de Draco qui nous attendrissait tous. Cette odeur agréable, mélange de douceur et de force était propre à Harry, et il était facile de savoir qu'il était là par cette simple odeur.

Il sursauta et la cacha derrière lui lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

– Bonjour Harry, souris-je. Tu es bien matinal. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-là …

Il me fixa un instant avant de répondre.

– Oh … Bonjour.

Je retins un soupire et lui fis un léger signe de la main en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

– A tout à l'heure.

– Tu pars ? s'exclama-t-il soudain en se levant à ma suite.

– Je ne vais pas loin, promis-je.

Il s'approcha.

– Il fait encore nuit, la fin du couvre-feu est dans plus d'une heure. Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

Je pris l'habituel sourire énigmatique que Draco adorait prendre lorsque Noël approchait.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu en as besoin.

Je me détournai mais il fronça les sourcils et me retint par l'épaule.

– Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Mais aussitôt il retira sa main avec une moue de douleur. Je remarquai à cet instant qu'Eanna m'avait suivie ; elle venait de le morde ! Remise de ma surprise, je ris doucement et lui souris de nouveau.

– A tout à l'heure, Harry.

Je franchis alors le passage de la Grosse Dame sans lui laisser le temps de me suivre ou d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit. Saluant le tableau d'un sourire, – auquel le je reçu qu'un regard désapprobateur – je descendis les étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il me fallait ma petite balade dans le parc.

Arrivée près du lac, je me retournai vers la merveille derrière moi. Poudlard vu de nuit était le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'était donné de voir. Toutes lumières allumées, château vivant peuplé d'être encore somnolents, je me plaisais souvent à l'observer de loin. Je m'assis dans l'herbe, soupirant doucement en repensant à mes propres études dans cette école, Eanna tournoyant au dessus de l'étendue liquide.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis la présence du professeur Snape – de Severus, puisque je m'étais accordée le droit de l'appeler ainsi – et je le saluai lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres.

– Bonjour Severus.

Il n'eût aucun mouvement de surprise.

– Que faites-vous dehors si tôt, miss Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il était debout derrière moi, et je dû pencher la tête en arrière pour capter ses yeux noirs.

– Je prends l'air, professeur.

– Je pourrais enlever vingt points à Gryffindor pour non-respect du couvre-feu, menaça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grogna quelque chose et s'assit à mes côtés.

Depuis ma rencontre avec lui, quelque chose s'était forgé entre nous. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si un lien nous avait rapproché. Je me sentais proche de lui, comme s'il avait été un grand frère, un père ou un oncle … Un grand-oncle aurait été plus juste, puisqu'il était parrain d'un de mes pères … Je soupirai en pensant qu'Harry avait mit plus de sept ans avant de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda alors Snape en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

– Je pensais à mon père. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il t'a détesté tant de temps.

Il afficha une demi-seconde un air perdu qui m'encouragea à continuer.

– Outre le fait que tu l'aies persécuté et que tu haïssais son père, il n'y a pas de vraie raison … Tu n'es pas spécialement horrible, tu es gentil, un peu grognon et sarcastique sur les bords, mais il en avait vu d'autres ! …

Il me dévisagea. Je pensais ce que je disais. Severus était un homme bien, je pouvais l'affirmer sans aucun doute avec le recul de vingt-cinq ans que j'avais.

Il se figea soudain à l'entente d'un bruit. Ses instincts d'espion ressortaient à chaque instant. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, confirmant que moi aussi je l'avais entendu. Je fermai une seconde les yeux, puis je reconnu l'odeur. Harry n'était pas loin, sûrement dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

– Severus, dis-je alors, il va être temps que tu ailles préparer ta salle de cours, non ?

Il me lança un regard froid et se leva.

– Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une enfant !

Je ris.

– Je viendrais te voir ce soir.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt, fit-il d'un ton froid. J'ai du travail.

Il s'éloigna sur ces mots.

Je me tournai alors vers un buisson non loin du bord du lac et m'avançai.

– Tu peux sortir maintenant, il est parti, lançai-je.

Le buisson sursauta, remua puis s'immobilisa. Je tendis alors la main, attrapant un tissu invisible et je le tirai vers moi. Une tête brune ébouriffée s'en dégagea, affichant une mine stupéfaite.

– Promis, je ne dirais rien, ris-je doucement.

Il rougit, bégaya puis soupira et se ressaisit.

– Tu connais Snape ? souffla-t-il.

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

Je me rassis dans l'herbe et l'invitai à m'imiter. Le silence dura quelques minutes avant que je ne le brise.

– Alors, ça te prend souvent de suivre les gens ? Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, à vrai dire, mais tu risques de découvrir des choses qui ne te plairaient pas …

Ses pupilles, pareilles aux miennes, me dévisagèrent un instant. Je savais que j'avais piqué sa curiosité. Mais soudain des bruissement se firent entendre sur l'herbe humide.

– Andy ! entendis-je.

– Cache-toi, McGonagall arrive, soufflai-je à Harry qui replongea sans attendre sous la cape.

Minerva s'approcha de moi, un air sévère sur le visage.

– Miss Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas sortir avant le lever du soleil ! Je sais bien que …

Mais elle se tu alors qu'Eanna, revenant de sa petite chasse sur le lac, se posait sur son épaule et lui griffai la chaire. Je ris doucement.

– Eanna t'adore ! Fais attention, les chats sont dangereux, ajoutai-je en m'adressant à la petite boule de plumes.

Minerva soupira et chassa l'oiseau d'un geste de la main qui, vexé, vint se poser sur mon épaule.

– Tu es vraiment comme ton père ! Toi et le règlement, vous … Peu importe. Vas-tu rentrer ?

Je secouai la tête.

– Les sirènes ne vont pas tarder à s'éveiller, protestai-je.

Elle se laissa alors tomber à mes côtés, à l'opposé de Harry que j'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

–Très bien, tu restes jusqu'au levé des sirènes puis on rentre !

.

####

.

Harry m'avait suivit jusqu'à la Salle Commune, caché sous la Cape. La grosse Dame voulu me passer un savon, mais je balançai le mot de passe avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Dans la Salle Commune, seuls Neville et Hermione étaient installés sur les confortables fauteuils.

– Bonjour ! souris-je.

Hermione, penchée sur son devoir, m'adressa un vague signe de la main alors que Neville répondait timidement à mon sourire. Harry se découvrit à l'autre bout de la salle et revint vers moi, l'air en colère.

– Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas retiré des points ? Tu caches quelque chose ou quoi ?

Je soupirai doucement alors qu'Eanna virevoltait autour de la tête de mon père.

– Tu n'as plus l'âge d'espionner les gens, Harry, répondis-je simplement, évitant d'autres questions.

Je sortis sans insister, regagnant la Grande Salle. Lorsque je m'assis à la table des Gryffindor, je fus accostée violemment par une furie rousse.

– TOI ! entendis-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait à mes côtés.

– Heu … Je peux t'aider ?

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation puis reconnu Ginny Weasley.

– Un peu que tu peux m'aider ! Quel est ton lien avec cette sale fouine de Malfoy ? s'écria-t-elle.

Je ris doucement.

– Disons aucun pour le moment. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Une Weasley ?

Son regard s'assombrit alors et je su que j'avais mal formulé.

– Et alors ? Ça te dérange ? Je suis fière de mon nom ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre- ...

Posant une main sur son épaule, je la rassurai d'un sourire.

– Tu as tout à fait raison d'en être fière, je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. Simplement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez beaucoup dans votre famille, et je voulais juste connaître ton nom.

Elle bafouilla quelque chose, mal à l'aise et sûrement confuse, et je souris.

– Reprenons depuis le début, alors, proposai-je. Bonjour, je suis Andy Malfoy, enchantée ! Ajoutai-je en lui tendant une main.

Elle hésita un instant puis la saisit.

– Heu … Ginny Weasley.

Une moue rassurée sur le visage, elle repartit à son petit déjeuner alors que j'avalai une tartine avec appétit. Harry, Ron et Hermione nous trouvèrent là, bavardant gaiement autour de notre petit-déjeuné.

Je me calmai, croisant un regard noir de Ron.

– On dirait bien que ton frère ne m'aime pas, soufflai-je à Ginny.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– En fait, c'est plus ton nom qu'il n'aime pas. Tu dois bien savoir que nos deux familles se détestent depuis des générations …

Ron s'assit non loin de moi, encadré par Harry et Hermione. Je leur souris, saluant Ronald qui ne répondit pas. Je soupirai et décidai d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Levant les yeux vers lui, je me lançai.

– Si tu me disais ce que tu me reproches, on pourrait peut-être avancer.

Aussitôt il s'enflamma.

– Ce que je te reproche ? Traitresse à ta maison ! Une sympathisante Snape-Malfoy à Gryffindor, on aura tout vu !

Je soupirai de nouveau, blasée de son comportement.

– Tu me reproches juste d'être une Malfoy, c'est ça ? Mais quelle honte devrais-je en tirer ? La pureté du sang ? Le tien est plus pur que le mien, je suis une sang-mêlé de par ma grand-mère, et alors ? Tu peux être fier de ton nom, je le suis aussi du mien ! Et ce n'est pas parce que ma famille est riche ou noble, c'est parce que mon père est un homme bon !

Inspirant, je me calmai, me rendant compte que mon ton avait monté.

– Le nom ne signifie rien, Weasley, repris-je. Je pensais pourtant que tu en avais eu le meilleur exemple. Black était un Gryffindor et tu le respectais malgré son nom.

Je vis Harry se crisper et je me rendis compte de ma faute. Évoquer Sirius n'avait une fois de plus pas été la meilleure idée … Me levant, je posai une main désolée sur l'épaule de mon père avant de m'éloigner vers les salles de Sortilège.

.

####

.

Assise en classe, je n'écoutais pas ce que le professeur Flitwick nous disait. Il faisait travailler l'_Expéliermus_ ainsi que d'autres sorts d'attaque que je maîtrisais déjà parfaitement. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers les faits quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Andy Lily Potter Malfoy, tu es une abrutie, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Autour de moi, les quelques élèves ayant suivit les cours de l'AD, une Association de Défense montée par mon père l'année précédente d'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté, réussissais parfaitement les sorts. Je souris à cette pensées. Il avait vraiment tout fait pour eux …

La sonnerie retentit et les Gryffindor se dirigèrent en salles de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je fus surprise d'y voir Severus. N'était-il pas professeur de potion ? Mais je me souvins alors de la présence d'un gros bonhomme à la table des professeurs, et le nom de Slughorn me revint en tête. C'était lui qui avait prit la place de Severus.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

– Désolée pour ce qu'a dit Ron tout à l'heure. Il est un peu lent parfois …

Je souris simplement.

– C'est rien.

– Miss Granger ! entendis-je alors. Mon cours est-il inintéressant ?

La jeune fille rougit et tenta de se justifier, mais je la coupai.

– Miss Granger me tenait au courant du programme de l'année, professeur, souris-je simplement. Elle me faisait aussi part de vos excellents en matière de potions.

– Silence ! Prenez vos livres !

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sûrement retiré des points à la maison … D'un coup de baguette, le tire du chapitre et le numéro de page s'inscrivirent au tableau. Je souris. Le goules … J'avais étudié ces phénomènes en fin de cinquième année et nous avions depuis appris plus de choses sur les vampires.

Vers la fin du cours, alors que je l'avais en partie passé à échanger avec Hermione, la voix glaciale du professeur retentit de nouveau.

– Malfoy !

Deux têtes se levèrent.

– Oui, professeur ?

Draco, quelques bancs plus loin, se retourna et me lança un regard noir.

– Miss Malfoy, reprit Snape sans se démonter. Compte-tenu de votre attention en cours, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui arrive après une morsure par un vampire ?

Je me levai.

– Une simple morsure sans échange de sang avec la victime entraine soit sa mort, soit sa transformation en goule, professeur. Si un échange de sang est établi, selon l'ordre dans lequel il l'est, la victime peut devenir calice ou bien vampire à son tour. Du moins, cela ne marche que sur les humains.

Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna. Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, la cloche résonna dans la classe et il eut juste le temps d'annoncer les dix parchemins à faire pour la semaine suivante avant que tous ne se précipitent pour sortir.

Je descendis vers le bureau de Severus.

– Stupide petite Gryffindor, souffla-t-il. De quoi ai-je l'air, si tu sors ta science ?

Je notai avec un sourire qu'il m'avait tutoyée.

– Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

– C'est à Slytherin que tu aurais dû aller ...

Il eut un sourire en coin que je gravais dans ma mémoire. Ces sourires-là étaient si rares d'après mes parents !

– Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître, tu sais, Severus, dis-je brusquement.

– File en cours ! gronda-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

– A tout à l'heure ! lançai-je en m'élançant vers la porte du cachot, mon sac sur l'épaule.

Alors que je refermais la prote derrière moi, je remarquai trois paires d'yeux qui me fixaient avec stupeur. Harry, Hermione et même Ron m'attendaient là. Je leur offris un sourire gêné.

– Heum … On y va ?

Mon père et Hermione échangèrent un regard avec le roux et le poussèrent vers moi.

– Désolé pour ce que j'ai dis ce matin, dit-il en détournant les yeux, un peu grognon.

Je lui souris. Peut-être pourrais-je en tirer quelque chose de celui-là !

– Recommençons depuis de début, dis-je en lui tendant ma main. Bonjour, je m'appelle Andy Malfoy, enchantée !

Il hésita un instant tout comme sa sœur l'avait fait avant lui puis serra ma main et se présenta à son tour, scellant les hostilités.

Reprenant le chemin vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie – j'avais eu un bref aperçu du professeur Binns lors de ma première semaine à Poudlard, et pour rien au monde ne je me serais pressée pour assister à ses cours ! – nous fûmes arrêtés par une voix claire que je reconnu sans mal.

– Alors, fière de ta petite prestation ? tonna mon second père, hautain.

– Casse-toi Malfoy ! soupira Harry, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Le blond face à nous s'approcha, provocateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'y forcer, Potter ? T'évanouir ? Au fait, ton nez va mieux ?

– Arrête, Malfoy, intervint Hermione en se plaçant devant Harry.

– Oh, Potter, tu as un chien de garde maintenant ? Tu aurais au moins pu éviter de prendre une Sang-de-bourbe !

Je vis rouge et m'avançai de quelques pas. Draco – il ressemblait trait pour trait à mon père, les rides en moins – me toisa avec dégout.

– Je vois que tu en as trouvé un autre.

Je le poussai alors brusquement contre le mur et le _stupéfixai_ d'un informulé, le maintenant à ma hauteur par sa chemise. Utilisant ses propres armes, je pris mon plus froid regard et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

– Ça ne te fait rien de traiter une Malfoy de Sang-de-bourbe ? Méfies-toi, Draco, tu pourrais bien finir par emprunter le chemin de ton père, et on sait tous les deux que tu ne veux pas finir ta vie à genoux à lécher les pompes d'un vieux mégalomane hystérique et psychopathe !

Je le lâchai et il s'effondra contre le mur, immobile. Je vis une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de Harry. Alors comme ça il était déjà attiré par lui ? Cela allait être bien plus simple que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue !

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas blessé, dis-je doucement à Harry.

Je tournai le dos à Draco et partis vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie avec le trio de Gryffindor. Arrivés au coin du couloir, je lançai un « _Enervatum _» informulé par dessus mon épaule, l'entendant se redresser en râlant.

Binns ne remarqua même pas notre entrée et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller nous asseoir. Hermione me sourit en sortant ses affaires.

– Merci pour ce que tu as fais à Malfoy, Andy. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand Harry et Ron se battent contre lui ...

Je lui offris un sourire éclatant. Elle m'avait appelée par mon prénom !

.

####

.

A la nuit tombée, après une petite balade dans le parc, nous décidâmes de rentrer dans la Salle Commune. Le diner n'allait pas tarder à être servit et nous voulions tous retirer ces satanés uniformes avant d'aller manger. Mais alors que le tableau de la Grosse Dame n'était plus qu'à un couloir, je vis une tête blonde nous suivre de loin. Je m'arrêtai, souriant au trio qui me fixait, interrogateur.

– Allez-y, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent derrière le portrait, je me retournai. Draco était devant moi, me fusillant du regard.

– Ça t'amuse ? Sale petite peste qui imite mon nom !

Mon sourire tomba.

– Tu ne sais rien de moi, Draco.

Il se crispa.

– Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Me pourrir la vie ? Me faire passer du ''bon côté'' ?

– Rien de tout ça. Je veux juste t'aider à être heureux.

– Arrête donc ces idioties ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y faire, hein ? Je suis heureux comme je suis, alors ne …

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Que fais-tu de ton père ? Que fais-tu de ta liberté ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Je te l'ai dis ! Je suis là pour que tu sois heureux !

Des pas retentirent alors, nous arrachant à nos ébats. Severus nous toisa un instant.

– Tiens tiens, les Malfoy … On vous entend depuis le premier étage. Tous vos camarades sont au diner, que faites-vous ici ?

Inspirant, je rabattis mes mèches blondes derrière mon épaule.

– Pardon, professeur Snape. Nous discutions et le ton est un peu monté. Vous savez bien, les histoires de famille …

Draco me lança un regard étonné et Severus haussa un sourcil. Il nous demanda de ne pas trainer et nous tourna le dos, partant comme il était venu.

J'échangeai un regard avec Draco et ris doucement, alors qu'un léger sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. La tension était tombée.

– Écoute, je suis sérieuse à propos de ton bonheur. J'aimerais en parler en détail, mais je crains qu'une bande de Gryffindor affamée ne me retienne. Je viendrais te voir demain.

– Ce n'est pas la peine. Tiens toi loin de moi et tout ira bien.

Il tourna les talons.

– Je viendrais, Draco ! lançai-je alors qu'il disparaissait derrière un mur du couloir.

Je rentrai dans la Salle Commune, espérant que Harry, Ron et Hermione m'avaient attendu avant de descendre manger. Ils étaient tous là et me fixèrent avec stupéfaction lorsque j'entrai.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je.

– Non non, bafouilla Ron. On va manger ? J'ai faim, moi !

Il s'avança vers le portrait, Hermione le suivant de près, et je pu voir Harry cacher un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. Je souris. Il avait la Carte des Maraudeurs. M'assurant que ni Ron ni Hermione ne me voient, me m'approchai de mon père, collant ma baguette contre la poche de son pantalon. Il sursauta et me regarda, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

– _Méfaits Accomplis_, murmurai-je pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Sinon, tout le monde pourra la lire, souris-je en m'éloignant.

Il resta un moment immobile, puis fut rappelé à l'ordre par Ron dont la volonté n'était plus guidée que par son estomac.

.

####

.

Durant tout le repas, Harry m'avait fixé, perplexe. Comme je connaissais non seulement la Cape d'invisibilité mais aussi la Carte des Maraudeurs, il aurait pu avoir de quoi se méfier !

J'avais quitté la table en vitesse, rejoins ma chambre pour y poser mon sac que j'avais toujours avec moi et me dirigeais maintenant vers cachots pour y retrouver Severus. Arrivant devant ses appartements, je frappai à la grande porte noire et le seigneur des lieux vint bientôt m'ouvrir.

Dès qu'il me vit, il soupira.

– Tu es vraiment venue …

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, me laissant entrer. Avec un sourire, je m'assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir avec un grognement à son bureau, collé au mur à quelques mètres – je songeai un instant qu'il n'y était pas la dernière fois que j'étais venue là.

– Je t'avais dis que j'avais du travail.

– Tu avais surtout dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi avec une mine blasée.

– Cesse ces remarques, je croirais entendre mon fils …

Je me levai alors avec un sourire.

– Alors c'était vrai ? Allan m'a vaguement parlé d'un Aaron Snape qu'il aurait rencontré dans le Poudlard-Express.

Il secoua la tête.

– Mon fils s'appelle Gabriel, il a à peine huit ans.

Je ris.

– Ça veut dire que … Mon frère est sur le point de sortir avec ton petit fils ?

Je simulai un évanouissement exagéré.

– Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais !

Il eut un discret sourire en coin. J'eus durant une seconde la pensée qu'il me faudrait absolument rencontrer cet Aaron lorsque je rentrerais chez moi …

Mais mon rire cessa à cette pensée et je baissai la tête. « _Du moins, si je rentre un jour ..._ » pensai-je. Une envie de pleurer me vint alors, et je tentai de refouler les larmes. J'étais grande, il ne me fallait pas montrer mes émotions ainsi … Ce n'était plus de mon âge … n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda alors Severus.

Je relevai les yeux et croisai les siens, une lueur d'inquiétude les traversant. Je secouai la tête en un signe fataliste et retournai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il se leva à ma suite, abandonnant ses copies et se rapprochant de moi.

– Je pensais juste que j'aimerais rencontrer ton petit fils quand je serais de nouveau chez moi … si je peux y rentrer.

– Andy.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

– Je veux dire, C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je les quittais. Je vais à Poudlard, donc je ne peux les voir habituellement que durant les vacances, et ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes …

Je reniflai.

– Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que je ne pourrais pas rentrer pour les vacances … Peut-être même que je ne pourrais pas rentrer en juillet prochain … Peut-être que je passerais encore deux ans ici, ou même trois ! Peut-être que je ne les reverrais jamais !

– Dumbledore te fera rentrer chez toi, me coupa Severus.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. L'étrange de la situation aurait pu me saisir si je n'étais pas si tournée vers ma famille. Le plus détesté de tous les professeurs tentait plus ou moins de me réconforter, m'appelant par mon prénom et m'écoutant déblatérer sur un homme qu'il n'aimait pas … C'était aussi inattendu qu'agréable, car j'en avais besoin.

– Il y arrivera, répéta-t-il. Il est vieux et un peu fou, mais c'est un grand homme. Même si cela prend des années, il te renverra chez toi.

Je souris, un peu attendrie. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce qu'il dise aussi ouvertement du bien d'Albus …

– Merci, Sev'.

Il acquiesça simplement.

Après quelques minutes de plus à me calmer et à me changer l'esprit, – Severus en vint même à me parler du devoir à rendre, la semaine suivante – je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à mon dortoir. Je me levai alors, le remerciant de nouveau.

– Je viendrais te voir de temps en temps, pour te tenir compagnie … Je te raconterais tout ce que j'aurais découvert !

– Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, grogna-t-il, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Alors je te parlerais de mon époque ! ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements. Bonne nuit !

Je disparus ensuite dans les couloirs. Si Rusard m'attrapait hors de mon dortoir à cette heure-ci, j'allais écoper de quelques retenues …

.

####

.

Arrivée au dernier étage, je contournai le portrait de la Grosse Dame et passai par le couloir de la Volière, retrouvant le petit tableau au serpent bleu. Je souris, le caressant doucement, et la porte de ma chambre apparut.

Sitôt entrée, j'allumai des bougies d'un vague geste de la main, tirant rapidement ma robe par dessus ma tête, balançant mes vêtements sur mon lit. Quelque chose tapa à ma fenêtre et je l'ouvris d'un sort informulé. Eanna entra et, me voyant, vint voleter autour de moi.

– Non non ! Ne te pose pas sur moi, tu vas me faire mal ! lui souris-je, amusée par son manège.

Je filai à la salle de bain, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière moi. A peine avais-je mis un pied dans la pièce que le bain commença à se remplir. J'entrai dans l'eau chaude avec un soupire de plaisir, laissant mes cheveux longs s'y plonger. Comme il était agréable de prendre un bon bain après une journée de cours ! Je regrettai un instant de ne pas avoir ce luxe à mon époque !

– Pff … On oublie toujours Mimi ! fit une voix à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je sursautai puis me radoucis en voyant la jeune fantôme, la moitié du corps sortant du mur.

– Mimi ! Oh je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir aujourd'hui, je comptais le faire demain. Mais je vois que tu as trouvé toute seule où j'étais.

.

####

.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure où je lui racontais ma journée, je sortis du bain qui se vida automatiquement et m'enroulai dans une serviette. Frottant mes cheveux d'une main, je m'approchai du miroir, me concentrant sur mon père.

– Mimi, évite de raconter ce que tu verras là, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance, hein ?

La fantôme acquiesça doucement. Quelque chose me disait que j'avais peut-être tord, mais après tout, qui ça pourrait intéresser, ce que je fais dans ma salle de bain ?

Le visage de Harry s'afficha sur une partie du miroir sous le regard admiratif de Mimi. Je lui fis signe de se taire et la voix de mon père résonna bientôt dans la pièce. Assis sur son lit dans son dortoir, Harry étudiait la Carte des Maraudeurs, Ron penché sur son épaule.

– _Par les caleçons de Merlin je te jure qu'elle était juste là ! Elle est passée à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame !_ s'écria Ron.

– _Il a fallut que je tourne la tête deux secondes pour qu'elle disparaisse … C'est pas vrai !_

Ainsi c'était moi qu'ils observaient. Je me sentis mal une seconde d'être ainsi ramenée au rang de suspecte, mais après tout, n'étais-je pas moi-même en train d'espionner mon père ?

– _Là ! Je l'ai trouvée ! _s'écria Harry.

Je sursautai. Alors ma chambre était aussi sur la Carte ?

– _C'est quoi cette pièce ?_ fit Ron, perplexe.

– _Sans doute sa chambre. Regarde, ça communique avec la Salle Commune par là. Si elle … _

Une autre voix appartenant à quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir le coupa soudain.

– _Bon, les gars, c'est pas qu'il est tard, mais on aimerait bien dormir !_

– _Oui, on a finit_, dit Harry en repliant la Carte après avoir soufflé le traditionnel « _Méfaits Accomplis_ ».

Un « _Nox_ » retentit dans le dortoir et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Mon oncle n'avait pas bougé du lit d'Harry.

– _Ron_, murmura mon père au roux, _je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle en sait beaucoup trop pour être normale !_

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Mais réfléchis un peu ! Elle est nouvelle dans l'école, mais elle tutoie déjà quasiment tous les prof'. Elle a une chambre pour elle toute seule et peut y entrer sans passer par la Salle Commune. Et puis elle sait que j'étais lié à Sirius, elle connait l'existence de la Cape de mon père et de la Carte, elle sait même s'en servir !_

Mon oncle resta perplexe quelques secondes.

– _Woua, Hermione déteint trop sur toi, si tu veux mon avis …_

– _C'est sérieux, Ron !_

– _Bon, vous allez vous taire, oui ?_ résonna de nouveau la voix inconnue.

Ron grogna et rejoignit son lit, sortant du cadre du miroir. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à la Carte, mon père la rangea sous son lit et s'allongea.

Je quittai la salle de bain, m'asseyant sur mon lit. Harry devait comprendre que je ne voulais aucun mal à personne … Il fallait que je lui en parle …

Je me mis en pyjamas, la tête plongée dans mes réflexions. Mimi replongea dans les tuyaux d'évacuation d'eau en me souhaitant la bonne nuit et je répondis à peine. Je nourris Eanna et me glissai sous les draps. La journée avait été éreintante …

Avec un soupire, je me dis que tenter de gagner leur amitié n'était pas des plus simple … Mais je les connaissais comme mes parents, et je savais comment ils fonctionnaient.

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant emporter par le sommeil …

* * *

_A Suivre ..._


	6. Am Taisteal Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Les premières semaines me rapprochèrent de Harry. Il était devenu mon objectif premier, Draco n'ayant visiblement aucune envie que j'aille le déranger.

En cours, après avoir donné d'exactes et complètes réponses aux quelques fois où j'avais été interrogée, tous les professeurs avaient consentis à me laisser mener ma ''mission'' en paix. Du moins, tous sauf Severus, qui continuait à tenter de me piéger sur les éléments les plus difficiles du chapitre. Certes je n'étais pas un génie comme Hermione qui passait la moitié de sa vie dans les livres afin de compléter ses connaissances, mais ayant déjà suivis les programmes de sixième et septième année, je n'avais aucun problèmes pour répondre à ses provocations. Peu à peu, une sorte de complicité était née entre moi et la ''chauve-souris des cachots'', comme j'avais entendu Ron l'appeler plus d'une fois, du moins lorsqu'il restait poli …

Étant donc aussi libre en cours qu'à l'extérieure car non surveillée par mes professeurs, j'avais mis à pratique ce temps supplémentaire. Me concentrant sur mes parents, j'avais remarqué des coups d'œil et regards discrets lancés lorsque l'autre avait le dos tourné … J'avais vite compris que les insultes n'étaient qu'une apparence, une carapace tant pour Harry que pour Draco.

Je remarquais sans peine les regards curieux, méfiants que me jetaient parfois mon père et Ron, mais au fil des jours, ils étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Ginny et Neville me parlaient de temps en temps, restant tout de même à distance. Hermione restait la plus dangereuse de la maison. Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose me concernant, mais jamais elle ne le montrait, m'empêchant de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Évidemment, je m'interdisais de lire son esprit.

Un soir sur deux, je me rendais dans les appartements de Severus. Ce rapprochement m'avait surprise au début, compte tenu de tout ce que je pouvais entendre sur lui durant la journée, mais son attitude en tant que professeur durant ses cours et celle qu'il abhorrait avec moi dans ses appartements n'était en aucuns points pareille. Je lui parlais de mon enfance, je lui racontais ma première année à Poudlard, mon passage prématuré en septième année … Au bout de deux semaines, il s'était mit à s'ouvrir lui aussi. J'avais ainsi appris qu'il ne voyait son fils qu'une ou deux journées tous les deux ans. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Albus, veillant à ce que Voldemort ne le sache pas et ne puisse pas l'utiliser.

Lors de ces visites, je rentrais souvent après le couvre-feu dans ma chambre. J'envoyais alors une lettre à Dumbledore, lui racontant ce que j'avais découvert durant la journée sur mes parents, et Eanna revenait toujours chargée de quelques friandises.

Peu à peu mes promenades nocturnes dans le parc s'espacèrent, et je n'eus bientôt plus le temps de sortir voir les sirènes, entre mes soirées avec Snape et celles enfermée dans ma salle de bain à espionner mes parents.

.

####

.

Les jours défilaient sans changement. Aucune amélioration n'apparaissait, tant dans leur relation que simplement dans leur moral. Ils se haïssaient de face et s'aimaient en secret, seuls dans leur solitude. Et c'était ce qui m'attristait le plus, car si Draco avait un confident, Harry n'avait même pas avoué son homosexualité à ses meilleurs amis.

Je relevai la tête de mon devoir de métamorphose à cette pensée. Il me faudrait trouver un moyen de l'aider sur ce plan. Plusieurs fois j'avais pensé le prendre à part afin de lui en toucher deux mots, mais je le savais timide, et je ne pouvais que me heurter à un mur.

Et puis Draco … Oui, Draco avait Blaise. Je souris. J'avais aperçus Blaise lors de la répartition trois semaines plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le croiser depuis. A mon époque, il était le meilleur ami de Draco et mon parrain, présent à chaque Noël depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Déterminée à le voir et à enfin briser la barrière que Draco avait levé entre nous depuis notre dernière altercation, je posai ma plume sur le bureau, laissant là mon devoir et me levai. Enfilant un t-shirt noir, j'ajustai rapidement mes cheveux en catogan devant le miroir en vérifiant que mon père était bien dans sa Salle Commune, nourris Eanna en vitesse et sortis par le portrait du Serpent Bleu, le papier avec les mots de passe de la Salle de Slytherin dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je marchai silencieusement dans le château, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer les bougies afin de ne pas réveiller les tableaux. Il était plus de dix heures après tout … Descendant les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots, j'arrivai bientôt devant la Salle Commune de mon père. Je soufflai le mot de passe, m'excusant d'arriver si tard, et entrai, restant dans l'ombre au cas où d'autres élèves ne me reconnaissent.

La salle était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, entièrement composée de vert et d'argent. Çà et là, quelques teintes de bleu s'étalaient sur les fauteuils de velours. Draco, assit dans un canapé devant la cheminée, discutait avec quelqu'un dos à moi. Lorsqu'il lui répondit, je reconnus la voix claire de mon parrain et eus un sourire. Après un autre regard, je constatais qu'ils étaient seuls.

Le divertissement n'était pas réellement le même à mon époque qu'avec mes parents, aussi j'avais grand besoin d'un peu excentricité … Alors que je m'avançais vers lui, Dray ne fit pas attention à moi. Avec un grand sourire, je m'élançai brusquement vers lui et lui sautai littéralement dessus, me pendant à son cou dans un grand :

– Drayyyy ! Tu m'as manquéééé !

Il sursauta, poussant un cris, et se releva précipitamment, s'arrachant à mon étreinte. Je retombai sur le canapé dans un « Plaf ! ».

– Toi ? s'écria-t-il avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? E-Et comment es-tu entré ?

Je me redressai avec un sourire gêné.

– Je t'avais dis que je viendrais te voir …

– Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais plus te voir !

Un léger rire me fit tourner les yeux. Blaise, assit dans son fauteuil, me regardait amusé. Je lui souris largement et lui tendis une main.

– Tu es Blaise, n'est-ce pas ? Draco m'a parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Andrea Malfoy, enchantée !

Il eut une moue mi-ennuyée mi-amusée et serra ma main alors que Draco lançait quelque chose comme « Je ne lui ai parlé de rien, je ne la connais pas ! »

– Blaise Zabini.

Il se tourna alors vers mon père.

– « Malfoy » ? répéta-t-il avec un regard interrogatif. Je ne savais pas que tu étais fiancé, Dray.

Celui-ci se prit la tête dans les mains.

– Non, ce n'est pas …

– Draco n'est pas mon fiancé, le détrompai-je en me retenant de rire. ET il n'est pas question qu'il le soit !

Deux paires d'yeux me fixèrent avec surprise, plus le regard de Blaise se fit taquin.

– Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'intention d'épouser un beau blond, riche, célèbre, doué et intelligent comme lui ? lança-t-il.

– Avec un caractère comme le sien ? Sûrement pas !

Prenant mes aises, je m'assis sur le canapé à la place de Draco qui me lança un regard noir. Je lui souris simplement. Même si je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre ma véritable identité, j'étais là pour l'aider et pour cela, je connaissais son secret.

– A mon avis, tu n'es pas fait pour une blonde à la peau claire. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un joli brun aux yeux verts, lançai-je avec un large sourire.

L'atmosphère se fit soudain plus froide, et j'eus conscience d'avoir dit une bêtise. Je vis mon père reculer de quelques pas, horrifié.

– Tu …

Mon parrain se tourna vers lui.

– Tu lui as dit ?

– Il ne m'a rien dit, répondis-je à la place de Dray.

Je me levai et me plantai face à lui.

– Je t'avais dis que je savais beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup de choses qui auraient dû être gardées secrètes … Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Il pâlit.

– Qui as-tu mis au courant ? gronda-t-il.

Je soupirai et m'adossai à l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son ami qui suivait notre échange.

– N'écoutes-tu jamais ce qu'on te dit ? Je suis là pour t'aider à être heureux, je veux régler ton problème.

Je vis alors une lueur de fureur emplir son regard de mercure, et il s'approcha de moi.

– Tais-toi. Si tu es là pour te moquer de moi, alors vas-y ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu cherchais quelque chose, sale traitresse à ton nom ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu le portes vraiment. On ne fera jamais chanter un Malfoy, tu m'entends ? Lance toutes les rumeurs que tu veux, jamais tu n'auras quoi que ce soit de moi !

– Draco …

– Dégage ! coupa-t-il avec colère. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise.

– Mais je … Dray, je n'ai jamais voulu …

– DEHORS ! hurla-t-il.

Je sursautai, incapable de réagir autrement. Mes jambes refusaient de bouger.

Jamais encore je n'avais vu Draco Malfoy ainsi en colère. Mon père ne s'énervait jamais, ses colères étaient froides et silencieuses … J'avais dû énormément le blesser pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état ! Mais je ne l'avais pas voulu, mes intentions n'avaient rien de mauvaises, n'est-ce pas … ?

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il me prit par le col du t-shirt et me traina de force jusqu'en dehors de la salle Commune, sous le regard déboussolé et choqué de Blaise. Pétrifiée, je me laissai faire. Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ?

Il me lâcha en me poussant en arrière et je m'effondrai au sol. Je me relevai difficilement sous son regard hautain et méprisant, les jambes tremblantes et le souffle coupé.

– Draco, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je …

– Tais-toi.

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une lame tranchant l'air, ne laissant aucune réponse possible.

– Je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais.

Son ton glaçant me transperça, me blessant plus que d'apparence. Je voulais simplement l'aider, il avait mal comprit mes intentions. Il me suffisait de lui dire que je pouvais l'aider, qu'il avait une chance avec Harry, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que tout irait bien … Il me suffisait de lui sourire, de le convaincre, de …

– Regarde-toi … Tu me dégoutes. Tu as voulu jouer avec le peu de sentiments que j'ai ? Je jouerais avec toi, alors. Mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier …

Il me toisa de haut, tranchant cruellement mon cœur. Je baissais les yeux. Il était mon père, pourquoi était-il si froid, si méchant … Une larme coula jusque sur ma ligne de ma mâchoire sans que j'y prête attention. Relevant la tête, je lui fis un sourire forcé. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller devant lui, il n'était pas encore mon père, il ne comprendrait pas …

– Excuses-moi de t'avoir dérangé dans ta conversation avec Blaise …

Ma voix mourut entre mes lèvres. J'avalai ma salive, la gorge sèche et le cœur serré par les sanglots retenus.

– B-Bonne nuit.

J'eus un instant l'impression que son regard noir s'était éclaircit, mais je me mis à courir dans la direction opposé sans un regard de plus.

.

####

.

Je ne regardais plus où j'allais, courant dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Par je-ne-sais-quel miracle, je réussis à ne pas me prendre de mur en pleine figure. Je courrais, je courrais pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes, je courrais tant que mes jambes me le permettaient, fléchies et tremblantes … Je trébuchai plusieurs fois sur les marches d'escalier. Le vent frai de la nuit me fouetta le visage lorsque je sortis enfin du château, puis le bruit de mes pas cessa, étouffé par l'herbe. Je me laissai alors tomber.

Les torrents dévalèrent la pente de mes joues, mes sanglots se firent désordonnés. Je laissai toute ma douleur s'échapper, une main sur la bouche, tentant s'étouffer ma respiration irrégulière, mes gémissements de douleur … Le bruit sourd de pas dans l'herbe se fit vaguement entendre derrière moi mais je continuai de pleurer, seule dans mon mal.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas versé tant de larmes ! Si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette impression d'être compactée, serrée à l'intérieur de moi-même, écrasée entre deux étaux se resserrant chaque seconde un peu plus. Il n'avait fallut que quelques phrases et un regard glacé de Draco pour que tout cela se déclenche, comme un barrage trop longtemps retenu …

Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule et je levai le visage ruisselant de larmes vers … Harry ? Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, le visage de mon père et celui d'Harry se superposèrent et je m'effondrai dans ses bras, pleurant contre son torse comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais enfant. Je m'accrochai désespérément à sa robe, gémissant, hurlant ma peine. Je me sentais comme si mon cœur s'était écorché et se laissait mourir, hémorragie sous ma poitrine, mort lente et sûre, agonie des sentiments …

Je ne reçus aucune résistance. Une main douce se perdit dans mes cheveux, me calmant, et je me rendis à cet instant compte qu'il s'agissait bien de mon père et non d'un simple inconnu qui le deviendrait plus tard. Ces gestes qu'il répétait toujours à mon époque, ces mots réconfortants, comme les murmures, incantations des sirènes pour guérir les leurs … Une autre main vint essuyer mes larmes, caressant mes yeux bouffis alors que mes sanglots s'apaisaient lentement et qu'une brume sombre se diffusait dans ma tête …

.

####

.

J'ouvris les yeux sous des éclats de voix. Me redressant, je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur un lit dans une pièce plongée dans une pénombre rassurante, coupée d'un trait de lumière provenant de la porte entr'ouverte. Une odeur connue m'entourait, et je retins un sourire. Il était encore là pour prendre soin de moi …

– ... vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous étiez ? hurla la voix qui m'avait réveillé depuis la pièce d'à côté.

– Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, la moindre des choses serait de vous méfier de tout ! Mais non, vous, imperturbable Gryffindor, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de transgresser les règles et de sortir du château à la nuit tombée !

J'identifiai rapidement la voix comme celle de Severus. Me levant, je m'approchai de la porte.

– Professeur, nous … commença une voix féminine.

– Vous devez en connaître un sacré rayon sur le retour de Voldemort, hein ? Il doit bien vous avoir informé, depuis le temps ! coupa une autre voix, plus grave.

– Que voulez-vous dire, Potter ? fit froidement Severus.

J'ouvris alors la porte et aussitôt les têtes d'Harry, Hermione et Severus se tournèrent vers moi.

– Ah, miss Malfoy, vous êtes réveillée. Je devrais vous enlever des points pour être sorti de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu !

Je n'eus même pas la force de lui sourire.

– Désolée, soufflai-je.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur.

– Andy, tu vas mieux ? Fit alors la voix d'Hermione. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Les souvenirs de Draco me hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus me voir me revinrent de plein face. Son regard, son ton tranchant … Les larmes revinrent à l'assaut, sans sanglots, sans cris … Simplement les larmes qui dégoulinèrent sur mon t-shirt déjà bien humide.

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur avant de voir Severus se précipiter. Il m'aida à me relever et me fit asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Harry et Hermione me fixer étrangement, mais le brin de compassion que je reçus de Severus me fit du bien. Il me mit une tasse de thé entre les mains et s'assit sur l'accoudoir, juste à côté de moi.

– Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Je laissai un rire sombre m'échapper.

– A te montrer si gentil devant des Gryffindor, tu vas ruiner ta réputation de bâtard sans cœur, murmurai-je.

Hermione laissa une exclamation choquée lui échapper et Severus fronça les sourcils. Me rendant compte de mes paroles, je lui pris le poignet.

– Excuses-moi, soufflai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans sa robe. Je dis des choses méchantes alors que je ne les pense pas …

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage et il se tourna vers les deux autres élèves.

– Rentrez dans votre dortoir et réjouissez-vous que je ne vous donne pas de retenue pour cette fois ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

– Il est hors de question que je la laisse seule avec vous ! dit-il.

Sev' soupira.

– Stupides Gryffindor …

Il me jeta un regard en coin puis capitula.

– Miss Granger, asseyez-vous.

Alors que la brune s'exécutait, je me collai d'avantage contre le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui ne broncha pas.

– Dray est furieux, soufflai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– J'ai voulu l'aider mais il a cru que je voulais lui faire du chantage … Il m'a mit à la porte.

J'inspirai un bon coup, chassant les larmes qui revenaient.

– Il me déteste.

J'enfouis mon visage contre son épaule.

– Mon père me hait, Sev', ajoutai-je plus bas pour que lui seul puise l'entendre.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule sans un mot.

– C'est stupide, pas vrai ? repris-je un peu plus fort. Lui qui est pourtant doux et gentil …

Sa main se crispa et je pus presque deviner son sourcil se haussant.

– Je lui ai fais du mal involontairement … Maintenant il va me le faire payer …

.

####

.

Une fois calmée, Severus nous conseilla de retourner dans notre dortoir. Sur le pas de la porte, je le remerciai avec un sourire triste. Il était bien la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé confier ma peine … Je savais désormais que je pouvais compter sur lui même dans les moments difficiles …

Regagnant la salle Commune en silence, je n'osais pas regarder mes deux camarades. Lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit, j'entrai et me laissai tomber en soupirant sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Presque aussitôt, Harry et Hermione s'assirent à mes côtés, la brune me passant un bras autour des épaules.

– Je suis désolée de me montrer aussi pathétique …

– Tu n'es pas pathétique, sourit Hermione.

Il devait être entre onze et une heure du matin et seul le crépitement du feu dérangeait le silence de la Salle Commune. Nous étions les seuls éveillés … Après tout, je pouvais bien les considérer comme mes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ma tête penchant sur l'épaule de la brune, je me décidai à parler. Après tout, je pouvais bien leur dire une partie de la vérité et en cacher ce qu'ils n'avaient pas à savoir …

– Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que ma présence à Poudlard n'est pas habituelle, et que je ne suis pas ici pour les cours … Quand il a dit que j'étais là pour raisons familières, Dumbledore n'a pas menti. C'est en partie pour Draco que j'ai été envoyée à Poudlard. Peu de gens le connaissent comme le je connais. Certes en public il est froid et hautain …

Harry acquiesça, lâchant une grimace.

– Mais il peut aussi être d'une gentillesse extrême, compréhensif, amusant, doux …

Les traits de mon père s'adoucirent et Hermione sourit.

– Pourquoi s'est-il mit en colère ?

Je haussai les épaules.

– Draco Lucius Malfoy a beaucoup de secrets et de problèmes. J'en connais une bonne partie, et j'ai voulu l'aider. Mais il est des problèmes qu'on ne peut régler à sa place …

– Son père et Voldemort, souffla Harry.

Je lui souris.

– Entre autre, oui. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai voulu le sortir.

Je soupirai.

– Je lui ai parlé d'une chose plus … personnelle. Et il l'a très mal prit. Il a cru que je voulais le faire chanter. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, demain …

Harry se leva.

– Il ne te touchera pas, Andy. On te le promet.

Je lui offris un sourire reconnaissant. Une bouffe de chaleur m'envahit, expédiant la tristesse aux tréfonds de mon cœur. Mon père me défendrait si j'en avais besoin. Cela me suffisait.

– Au fait, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demandai-je soudain.

Hermione rougit.

– On ne voulait pas t'espionner, hein, mais …

Harry trancha alors.

– On t'a vu partir en courant de la Salle des Slytherin. Ron dormait déjà, alors on est venu voir ce que tu avais avec Hermione. Puis Snape est arrivé peu après que tu soies tombée dans les pommes et il t'a porté jusque dans ses appartements. Hermione voulait qu'on rentre, mais …

Il hésita et je souris.

– Tu n'as pas confiance en lui, hein ?

Il acquiesça simplement.

– Le professeur Snape connait ton lien avec Malfoy, pas vrai ?

«_ Hermione, toujours aussi perspicace … _» pensai-je. Je lui souris en guise de réponse et me levai.

– Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené. Et … Pardon pour la scène déplorable que je vous ai montré.

La brune m'offrit un large sourire et se dirigea vers l'escalier de son dortoir avec un « Bonne nuit à tous les deux. » chaleureux. Harry se tourna vers moi lorsqu'elle eut disparut derrière le mur en colimaçon.

– Comment savais-tu pour la Carte et la Cape ? lança-t-il brusquement

– Oh …

Je souris.

– Ça, ça fait parti de mes petits secrets … Bonne nuit Harry, ajoutai-je en murmurant le mot de passe de ma chambre.

Mais avant de m'y engouffrer, je me retournai vers lui.

– Au fait, Harry, ne perd pas espoir. On a tous nos problèmes de cœur. Si tu leur en parles, Ron et Hermione comprendront.

Il me dévisagea.

– Pardon ?

– Dis-leur pour Draco, souris-je. A demain.

Je refermai le passage derrière moi, devinant son regard choqué à mes dernières paroles. Eanna voleta vers moi et se posa sr mon épaule, me lacérant de ses serres. Je grimaçai sous la douleur. Elle me mordilla l'oreille, me blessant légèrement, et je souris.

– Je sais, je t'ai inquiétée … Pardon.

Je lui caressai doucement la tête et elle poussa un petit cri avant de s'envoler sur sa cage. Je me déshabillai en soupirant et entrai dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, je grimaçai en voyant les petites plaies causées par l'oiseau et, attirant ma baguette à moi d'un _Accio_ informulé, j'en posai le bout sur les blessures et murmurai un sort de guérison. Me plongeant ensuite dans le bain, je tentai de sortir la soirée de ma tête. Même si la discussion avec Severus et avec Harry et Hermione m'avait calmée, la douleur des mots, mais surtout de la haine que j'avais lu dans les yeux de mon propre père continuait de me hanter.

Sortant du bain et nettoyant tout, je me glissai dans les draps chauds de mon lit. Le sommeil me prit en traite et je m'y abandonnai, fermant les yeux. Je n'avais aucun doute que le lendemain allait être un véritable enfer pour moi …

* * *

_A Suivre ..._


	7. Am Taisteal Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Comme je m'y étais attendue, le lendemain fut difficile. En descendant déjeuner aux côtés de l'éternel trio de Gryffindor, j'eus droit aux insultes de Draco et d'une grande partie des Slytherin – qui, parmi eux, serait assez fou pour ne pas suivre leur prince ? – et à la nourriture lancée par dessus mon épaule. Je les évitais à chaque fois, lançant silencieusement un _Protego_ lorsqu'une cuillère de confiture de citrouille s'approchait trop près de mon uniforme.

Harry et Hermione m'entraînèrent rapidement dans le couloir, suivit de Ron qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

– Je croyais qu'il devait te laisser tranquille ?

La brune le fit taire d'une tape sur la tête.

– N'y fait pas attention, souffla-t-elle.

Harry m'attrapa le bras, me tirant en direction du cours de potions, et je vis au bout du couloir le regard noir de mon second père.

Assise dans les derniers rangs de la salle de classe de Potions, je m'efforçais de ne pas prêter attention aux innombrables papiers envoyés dans ma direction – j'en avais ouvert un qui m'avait craché au visage.

En Métamorphose, j'évitais les divers sorts lancés par Draco, ne répliquant pas. Le cours de Sortilège n'étant pas en commun avec les Slytherin, il me permit de souffler un peu, mais dès les retrouvailles en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, les insultes fusèrent de nouveau sous le regard désolé de Severus. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Même en tant que leur directeur de maison, il aurait été seul face à tous … Comme je l'étais.

.

####

.

Et cela dura. Une semaine, puis deux … Ron avait été mit au courant de l'histoire, et le trio s'obstinait à vouloir me servir de ''gardes du corps''. Chez les Slytherin, Blaise était le seul à me lancer des regards désolés.

Le mardi de la troisième semaine, il m'aborda pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre dans la Salle Commune. Le couloir était désert.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps …

Je lui fis un pâle sourire.

– Ça fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus aux repas … Tu manges correctement au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu devrais éviter de jeûner ainsi, tu te fais du mal …

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis forte, lui souris-je de nouveau.

– Pourquoi ne ripostes-tu pas ? Tu as pourtant la puissance nécessaire pour échapper à de telles idioties !

Je baissai les yeux.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Blaise … Je pourrais le blesser. Et puis c'est comme si je l'avais mérité …

Il grimaça.

– Alors tu voulais vraiment le faire chanter …

Je relevai la tête et lançai :

– Jamais je n'oserais !

– Mais tu as dis que … reprit-il, un peu perdu.

– Je n'ai pas bien choisis mes mots. Ça l'a blessé et ça a suffit pour qu'il me déteste …

Je baissai les yeux de nouveau.

– Je voulais juste l'aider.

– Malfoy …

Un nouveau sourire se perdit sur mes lèvres.

– Appelle-moi Andy.

– Tu sais, Andy, reprit-il avec un léger sourire, ça lui fait très mal cette histoire avec Potter … Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, mais il ne peut pas l'oublier.

Je soupirai et m'adossai au mur.

– C'est là qu'est son erreur. Il croit qu'il n'a aucune chance … Mais moi je sais qu'il peut l'avoir. Moi j'ai confiance en ses sentiments.

Il secoua la tête.

– Mais enfin, Potter le hait depuis sa première année !

– Si Dray s'était montré un peu plus agréable avec Ron, Harry serait allé vers lui. Mais le Draco d'il y a six ans était un petit con arrogant qui ne voulait que suivre les traces de son père …

Il tiqua à mes mots mais je continuai :

– Aujourd'hui il n'est qu'un adolescent amoureux et désespéré …

– Il n'empêche que je ne vois pas comment Potter pourrait être amené à ne-serait-ce que l'apprécier un peu !

Je retins un rire.

– La réponse est dans ce que je viens de dire ! Il est amoureux. Et Harry est un Gryffindor, il est facilement touché par ce genre de sentiments purs …

– Et Dray est un Slytherin.

Un large sourire se peignit sur mon visage et je lui lançai un regard taquin.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport. Tu es bien sorti avec Seamus pendant deux ans alors qu'il est Gryffindor et toi Slytherin !

J'entendis vaguement un gazouillis s'étouffer dans sa gorge et il me fixa, choqué.

– Comment tu sais ça ? On a fait attention à être discrets !

– J'ai mes sources ! fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes ne pose pas de problèmes, pas plus que leur maison – dès la sortie de Poudlard, elle ne comptera plus … Et leurs caractères peuvent s'accorder tout autant !

Il pencha la tête.

– Comment ça ?

– Dray peut être adorable, mais il se ferme aux autres et rares sont les personnes qui, comme toi, peuvent accéder à ses vraies pensées. Harry est pareil. Depuis qu'il est enfant, on lui a toujours dit ce qu'il devait faire. C'est pareil avec Voldemort … Il a enfermé ses sentiments dans son cœur et ne montre aux autres que ce qu'ils veulent voir … Du moins, sauf à ses amis. Ensembles, ils pourraient s'ouvrir et s'accorder.

– Jamais je n'aurais cru possible le fait de t'entendre dire que Draco est « adorable » après ce qu'il te fait subir … Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'acquiesçai doucement.

– Je l'aime … comme un père.

Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

– Un frère, tu veux dire ?

– Non non, un père.

Il voulu répliquer, mais la cloche retentit dans le couloir. Presque aussitôt, Hermione sortit d'une salle de classe et se précipita vers moi.

– Pardon Andy, j'ai été retenue par un livre sur ...

Voyant Blaise face à moi, elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

– Tout va bien ?

– Bien sûr, souris-je. Nous discutions.

– Granger, salua Blaise avec un signe de tête méfiant.

Elle lui répondit tout aussi méfiante, et je lui adressai un large sourire.

– A la prochaine !

.

####

.

A la fin de la semaine, je vis enfin les harcèlements de Draco s'arrêter. Le week-end fut bien venue, et je dormis sans la crainte de croiser mon père au détour d'un couloir le lendemain.

Dès le samedi matin, je décidai de me remettre en forme. Je me levai avant le soleil, amenant Eanna avec moi, et me rendis près du lac. M'asseyant dans l'herbe humide, j'attendis le lever du soleil et avec lui celui des sirènes. Le chant mélodieux me fit doucement fredonner et je retrouvai le sourire avec que l'oiseau voletait avec grâce et enthousiasme autour de moi. Je me sentais mieux, apaisée, comme vidée de toute cette tristesse qui m'avait habitée ces trois dernières semaines.

Puis, quittant les êtres des eaux, je me frayai un chemin dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cuisine au sous-sol.

Dobby m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, coiffé d'un étrange chapeau vert-feuille qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose … Il avait à sa charge un certain Creature et je me souvins par la suite qu'il s'agissait de l'Elfe de Maison de la famille de Sirius dont Harry avait hérité à la disparition de celui-ci.

Je pris un petit-déjeuner complet, discutant avec Dobby – et subissant les murmures de Creature sur la pureté du sang qui affirmait que «_ Les vénérables Malfoys, au moins, sont une famille respectable, toujours pure et sans défaut ; que dirait la vénérable Maîtresse si elle voyait son nom souillé par les traitres de ... _» Dobby ne lui avait pas laissé continuer.

Le ventre plein, observant Hogwarts s'éveiller, je pris avec un sourire le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. Depuis presque un mois et demi que j'étais entrée à Gryffindor, je n'y avais pas remis les pieds. Ma magie risquait de s'user si je ne l'entrainais pas …

Après l'entraînement physique traditionnel, je me plaçai au centre du terrain, imitant tout ce que j'avais fais avant ma répartition, enchaînant les attaques, défenses vers un ennemi invisible, révisant les sorts informulés les plus simples, sans baguette, parfois avec …

Je fus brusquement arrêté par une vague d'_Expelliarmus_ que je contrai se justesse d'un _Protego_ informulé. Me retournant vers la provenance du sort, j'abaissai ma baguette. Le terrain semblait désert …

– Harry ? Je déteste parler au vent, sors de là !

Mais un silence me répondit et je redressai ma baguette.

– Severus ? tentai-je.

– C'est que tu connais du beau monde, dis-moi, lança une voix claire derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement, mais je n'eus pas le dire de réagir qu'un _Expelliarmus_ envoya ma baguette au loin.

Dray se tenait là, baguette pointée vers moi, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition.

– C'est fou comme tu sembles moins fière sans ta baguette, _Malfoy_, lança-t-il en appuyant sur mon nom.

– Draco, arrête ça … Baisse ta baguette.

Il rit froidement.

– Tu as peur ? Tu trembles.

Je reculai d'un pas alors qu'il avançait.

– Oui, j'ai peur. Baisse ta baguette, Dray, je ne veux pas te blesser.

Il grimaça.

– Tu ne me seras jamais supérieure, sale Gryffin ! _Endo-_ …

Mais avant qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase, je lançai un _Stupefix_ sans baguette et il tomba raide sur le sol. Soupirant de soulagement, je m'y laissai tomber à mon tour. J'avais réussis à lui lancer le sort sans le blesser, et … Je me précipitai vers lui, soudain paniquée.

– Dray ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

J'écartai sa baguette, repris la mienne avant de mettre fin au sortilège.

– Je suis désolée, dis-je en l'aidant à se relever, je ne pouvais simplement pas te laisser lancer un Impardonnable !

– Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Je sursautai et baissai la tête, m'éloignant un peu de lui.

– J-je sais que tu es en colère après moi, pour l'autre fois, mais … Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, encore moins te faire chanter ! Je veux juste t'aider à …

Je m'arrêtai, ne voulant pas dire quelque chose qui risquait d'aggraver les choses. Ramassant sa baguette, je la lui tendit.

– J-je vais y aller …

Je couru alors vers le château, rejoignant la Salle Commune sans un regard en arrière.

.

####

.

Arrivée en haut de la Tour de Gryffindor, je soufflai le mot de passe à Fat Lady et entrai. Il devait être près de huit heures désormais, et la Salle devait commencer à se remplir ...

– Toi !

Je sursautai et levai les yeux. Devant moi, Ginny Weasley se tenait debout, et une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'elle était passée en « mode furie avec un bonus XP pour chaque coup porté (1) » …

Alors qu'elle approchait à grand pas vers moi, je lui fis un sourire gêné.

– Bonjour ? tentai-je.

– Je ne veux pas, de ton « Bonjour » ! Quelle est exactement ta relation avec Harry ?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

– Pardon ?

– Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Malfoy ! Tu es toujours collée à lui, tu veux le séduire pour le trahir ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'arrêtai avec un éclat de rire. Lui posant une main sur l'épaule, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et lui souris franchement.

– Tu as tout faux, Ginny, je ne veux pas Harry de cette façon-là.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

– Et pour Malfoy ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, mon rire s'arrêtant brusquement.

– Non, je ne veux pas de Draco non plus, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Peut-être pouvais-je lui dire ? Elle avait le droit de savoir, c'était un peu un membre de la famille … Et puis, elle pouvait bien me comprendre, non ?

Alors que j'ouvrais les lèvres avec l'intention de tout lui révéler, un grand bruit en provenance de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons m'arrêta, me remettant les idées en place. Non, tout devait rester secret pour l'instant.

Harry sortit en se frottant la tête, suivit de Ron qui se fondait en excuses. Je me reconstituai un sourire.

– T'aurais pus faire attention, idiot ! Je vais avoir une bosse maintenant !

– Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé !

Je m'approchai d'eux.

– Quel boucan de si bon matin, souris-je.

Décidément, je ne devais pas fléchir. Pour l'instant, personne ne devait savoir. C'était plus prudent pour moi, et surtout pour eux …

.

####

.

Au déjeuner, je reçus une lettre d'un hiboux Grand Duc. Je crus un instant qu'elle venait de Draco, et je fus un peu déçue en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Il souhaitait me parler le soir-même, près du lac. Avec un sourire je glissai un morceau de poulet dans le bec de l'oiseau qui s'envola avec un petit cri satisfait.

Ginny ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle ! Bien décidée à avoir un temps de répit, je me réfugiai à l'infirmerie.

– Pompom ! M'exclamai-je en la voyant debout au milieu des lits.

– Andy ?

Elle m'offrit un large sourire.

– Je commençais à désespérer de te voir un jour, miss Malfoy !

– Mes parents avaient besoin de beaucoup d'attention, ris-je doucement.

– Et maintenant ?

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur un lit non loin d'elle.

– Maintenant c'est pire ! Au lieu de s'en prendre à Harry, Draco s'acharne sur moi … Mais au moins, ils ne se battent plus.

Pompom s'assit à mes côtés, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

– Décidément, il n'y avait que toi pour leur faire oublier leur petite guerre …

Ne sachant que répondre, je lâchai un énième soupire. Avec un regard compatissant, elle me prit dans ses bras.

– Ça s'arrangera.

Intérieurement, je me retins de rire de la situation.

Ma relation avec les professeurs était vraiment étrange. Entre Minerva, Pompom, Albus et Severus, je pouvais dire que j'étais bien entourée ! Ce dernier tout particulièrement m'était d'un grand soutient ! Je ne me serais jamais permise de le considérer comme un père, mais il était pour moi comme un oncle ou un parrain dans les bras duquel je pouvais me réfugier si quelque chose n'allait pas … Et je ne le connaissais que depuis un mois … Mais avec toutes les éloges que mes parents m'avaient fait de lui – Draco de son grand cœur malgré sa carapace, Harry de sa bravoure et de ce qu'il avait enduré pour venger ma grand-mère – je n'avais pas réussis à le détester au premier regard, comme ça avait été le cas avec mon oncle Ron ou même mon père. Oui, Severus était vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

Remerciant Pompom après une petite heure passée au calme, je sortis du château et me dirigeai vers le terrain de Quidditch. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir des balais voler, et je m'arrêtai en reconnaissant l'uniforme vert et argent des Slytherin. Il valait peut-être mieux pour moi que je n'aille pas voir l'entraînement de mon père, il risquerait de prendre ma présence comme une offense … Encore …

Mais alors que j'allais rentrer au dortoir, une silhouette retint mon attention. Le Saule-Cogneur se dressait à quelques mètres de moi, me rappelant mes deux premières années à Poudlard. Combien de fois avais-je franchis le passage pour me prendre à Pré-au-lard sans surveillance ? Avec un sourire, je pris un bâton quelconque et appuyai sur la racine sortant du sol en prenant soin de ne pas me faire assommer par l'arbre capricieux. Me faufilant jusqu'à son tronc, je m'y adossai avec un soupire de bien-être. Fermant les yeux, je profitai du calme et du silence pour faire un léger somme.

Mais quelque chose – en l'occurrence, quelqu'un – vint une fois de plus contrarier mon programme. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et j'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer deux émeraudes identiques aux miennes.

– Harry ? Comment as-tu fais pour passer ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Tu es assise sur la racine.

– Oh …

Je me décalai, lui laissant la place de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Un silence suivit, ponctué par le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre. Ce fut mon père qui le brisa, le regard porté sur le château.

– C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Sirius pour la première fois, dit-il doucement. Pendant ma troisième année … Il a voulu tuer Queudver, mais je l'en ai empêché … Et à cause de moi, Voldemort est revenu …

– Tu n'es responsable de rien, Harry, lui souris-je. Si Face-de-serpent est revenu, c'était écrit. Si Sirius n'est plus là aujourd'hui, c'était écrit aussi.

Je le fixai de profil. Ses yeux s'étaient abaissés et remplis d'une légère brume. Tout son corps s'était tendu à la mention de son parrain …

– Tu tueras Voldemort, Harry. Je le sais. C'est écrit.

Il acquiesça douloureusement. Puis, après un court silence, il reprit :

– Comment as-tu su pour … Malfoy ?

Je souris. Comme je l'avais attendu, cette question !

– Disons que je suis moi-même une Malfoy, j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses, fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Plus sérieusement, tu comptes le dire à Ron et Hermione ?

Il sursauta.

– Tu veux que je leur dise tout ?

– Peut-être pas tout. Tu peux y aller par étape. Déjà, dis-leur que tu es gay. Ça te soulagera et les garçons du dortoir ne te harcèleront plus avec les « Et les filles alors ? » à longueur de temps.

– Comment sais-tu que Seamus a … Peu importe. Je ne compte pas leur dire. Ils le prendraient mal. Ron déteste Malfoy, et même si Hermione ne me rejette pas, elle ne comprendra pas.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance d'être avec lui … Il passe toutes ses nuits avec des filles, ce n'est un secret pour personne à Poudlard !

– Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être il voulait cacher la vérité aux yeux des autres ?

Il eut un rire noir.

– Tu plaisantes ! Malfoy, gay ? Le sex-symbol de Poudlard est forcément hétéro' … Ça crève les yeux que je n'ai aucune chance.

Je soupirai et laissai ma tête partir en arrière avec une exclamation de lassitude.

– Tu es aussi têtu qu'un hippogriffe ! Enfin, Harry, réfléchis une minute ! Si tu condamnes tes rêves avant même de les avoir envisagés, rien ne se réalisera ! Tu l'aimes, alors fonce !

– Je ne peux pas, Andy, soupira-t-il avec un sourire triste. Tu penses que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Bien sûr que je meurs d'envie de le coincer dans une salle de classe, de tout lui dire et de fuir la guerre loin d'ici avec lui ! Mais tu sais qui je suis, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le droit ! Je suis condamné à rester ici …

– Harry …

– Tu parles d'une vie ! lâcha-t-il soudain en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je finirais mort ou assassin, comment veux-tu que j'ose m'approcher de lui si c'est tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir ...

Je crus percevoir un sanglot dans sa voix et je posai une main compatissante sur sa nuque. Mon père faisait toujours ça lorsque j'allais mal …

– Ron et Hermione te soutiendront toujours. Ils t'aiment, tu le sais bien. Même s'ils ont du mal à l'accepter, ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. Pas après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensembles. Et si cela les dégoute, explique-leur que tu restes le même ! Je serais là, si tu as besoin de soutien. Mais dis-leur, ça ne te fera que du bien …

Je me relevai sur ces mots. Je sentais presque les larmes se rassembler derrière mes yeux, il ne fallait pas que je pleure devant lui encore une fois …

– On devrait y aller ! lançai-je avec entrain. Ils vont commencer à se demander où nous sommes.

Devant la Salle Commune, je lui souris.

– Tu n'as pas à leur dire maintenant. Simplement, pense-y.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de s'interrompre et de hocher la tête. Je lui souris de nouveau. Mais soudain une tornade se jeta littéralement sur lui.

– Harry ! hurla une tête rousse.

Ginny, suspendue au cou de mon père, me jeta un regard noir. Ne me retenant plus, j'éclatai de rire.

.

####

.

Le soir tombé, j'abandonnai mes amis pour rejoindre le lac, après avoir récupéré Eanna dans ma chambre. La pauvre sortait de moins en moins et j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'ennuie.

Dumbledore était assit sur un fauteuil au bord de l'eau, sirotant une tasse de thé. Il m'offrit un sourire en me voyant et fit apparaître un second fauteuil. Eanna voleta joyeusement jusqu'à l'accoudoir et s'y posa, alors qu'Albus caressait doucement son petit crâne.

Comme à chacune de nos rencontres, je m'assis dans le second fauteuil et commençai à lui raconter ma journée.

Ces rencontres arrivaient entre une et deux fois toutes les semaines, me remontant un peu le moral, me permettant de déballer mon sac, de raconter tout ce dont j'avais envie – du petit coup d'œil de mon père à mes souvenirs d'enfance … Je lui parlais de mes relations à Poudlard – principalement de Severus et Pompom.

Le même rituel s'effaçait à dix heures passées, et il me conseillait d'aller dormir. Avec un sourire, je lui souhaitai la bonne nuit et rentrai dans les couloirs du château. Il me fallait voir mon père. Il fallait que je le vois, même de loin …

Rassemblant mon courage, je pris la direction de la Salle Commune de Slytherin, le mot de passe toujours en tête.

.

####

.

La Salle était presque déserte. Par chance, seuls Draco et Blaise étaient présents, et je me rendis compte en m'avançant un peu que Dray était endormit dans le canapé de velours. Le métisse leva les yeux de son livre en entendant le passage s'ouvrir, sursauta en me voyant puis sourit.

– Hello, miss.

– Bonsoir Blaise, souris-je à mon tour.

Eanna émit un petit cri en guise de salut. Je m'avançai avec hésitation, m'asseyant à côté de mon père, face à mon parrain alors que l'oiseau se posait sur l'accoudoir.

– Il dort depuis longtemps ?

– A peu près deux heures.

Mon regard se perdit sur les traits du blond endormit. Il était si calme, si doux ainsi … Blaise soupira et posa son ouvrage sur une table basse.

– Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Je baissai les yeux, il continua :

– Il s'en veut. Il commence à comprendre que tu voulais simplement l'aider.

Je ne détachais plus mon regard de mon père.

– Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, tu sais. Ils semblent tellement se détester que la moindre entente paraît impossible … Pourtant, ça ne l'est pas, je sais qu'ils peuvent être heureux ensembles …

Blaise étouffa un rire, attirant mon attention.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– J'imaginais juste Draco en robe de mariée, Potter à ses pieds lui demandant de l'épouser …

Son rire reprit et il le couvrit de sa main pour ne pas réveiller le blond. J'eus un sourire amusé, reposant mon regard sur ce dernier. Le rire de Blaise se calma bientôt.

– Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité, fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il me fixa une minute en silence, un regard partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement posé sur moi.

– Quand finiras-tu par me dire qui tu es réellement ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas. Quand cela deviendra indispensable, je suppose …

Je soupirai et me levai, la petite chouette noire s'envolant vers le passage de la Salle Commune.

– Je dois y aller, maintenant, lui souris-je. Ne dis pas à Dray que je suis passée, il pourrait mal le prendre …

Il acquiesça. Doucement, je m'accroupis à la hauteur du visage de mon père et déposai un baiser sur son front.

– Tes problèmes s'arrangeront, je te le promet, murmurai-je.

Je saluai Blaise et rentrai à ma chambre.

.

####

.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis que Draco s'était énervé contre moi, je dormis bien. Je sentais que j'avais avancé d'un pas. Harry m'avait parlé de lui-même de Draco, et j'avais pu voir ce dernier sans qu'il ne me fusille du regard … Au moins, mon moral remontait !

Eanna se posant sur sa cage, je fermai les yeux dans mon lit, me laissant envahir par mes rêves.

* * *

(1) → Désolé, l'influence rôliste, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …

_A Suivre ..._


	8. Am Taisteal Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Alors que les jours défilaient, la fin du mois d'octobre approchait à grands pas. Harry avait commencé à se confier à moi, me racontant ses sentiments, les attentions qu'il portait à Draco … Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean – que j'avais appris à connaître avec le temps – me parlaient de plus en plus comme à une amie. Ginny, souvent accompagnée d'Hermione, m'observait de loin, toujours un peu sur la défensive. Draco et les Slytherin ne m'approchaient plus, c'était à peine si j'avais le droit à un regard … Severus restait aussi gentil avec moi, à sa façon, et Minerva et Albus passaient plus de temps avec moi.

Ce dernier n'avait encore trouvé aucun moyen me permettant de rentrer à mon époque, mais cela ne faisait que deux mois que j'étais là, et je pouvais encore supporter quelques temps. Les résultats obtenus en un si court laps de temps me réjouissaient, même si l'écart qui se creusait entre Draco et moi continuait de m'attrister …

Chez les sorciers, Halloween avait toujours été une grande fête. Aussi, personne n'avait été surprit lorsque, une semaine avant l'évènement, Dumbledore déclara qu'un bal serait organisé dans la Grande Salle.

Les couples s'étaient vite constitués. Ron, ne voulant pas reproduire la même erreur que lors de sa quatrième année, ne tarda pas à inviter Hermione qui, rougissante, accepta. Ginny proposa à Harry de l'accompagner mais, dans un gazouillement ressemblant à « … 'Vais pas y aller … 'Déteste les rassemblements », il refusa gentiment. Dean l'avait alors remplacé avec un sourire.

De la bande de Gryffindor ne resta ainsi qu'Harry et moi-même. En milieu de semaine, alors que nous étions seuls dans la Salle Commune, Harry demanda soudain :

– Tu y vas, alors ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement. Avec qui pourrais-je y aller ? Mais toi, tu n'as toujours pas invité Dray ?

Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

– Ça va pas ? Imagine un peu la scène ! Non seulement tous sauraient que je suis gay, mais en plus on se moquerait de moi ! Sans compter qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il accepte ; au mieux, il m'ignorera complètement, au pire il en profitera pour me rabaisser encore ! C'est comme creuser ma propre tombe ! Autant aller voir Voldemort tout de suite …

– Ah, les histoires de cœur, m'exclamai-je exaspérée. Harry, il serait temps que tu en parles à tes amis.

Il soupira, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

– Comment veux-tu que je leur dise ? Tu me vois y aller et leur lâcher « Hello, vous saviez pas ? Je suis gay ! » ?

– C'est parce qu'ils sont tes amis qu'ils comprendront ! Tu te fais du mal à tout garder pour toi !

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il se prit la tête dans les mains.

– Je sais. Mais là, maintenant, je peux pas … Après le bal, je leur dirais après le bal …

Je lui souris et me levai.

– Bien, puisque tu es décidé, je vais voir Draco !

Il sursauta et me fixa, choqué.

– Q-Quoi ?

– Je vais voir Draco, répétai-je. J'essaie de renouer avec lui.

Il blêmit alors que je m'éloigner vers le portrait de Fat Lady.

– T-Tu ne lui dis rien, pas vrai ?

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je te laisserais l'honneur de lui annoncer que ton cœur lui est entièrement dévoué, souris-je avec un révérence.

Je franchis le portrait, saluant son habitante, et descendis les escaliers jusque dans les cachots.

.

####

.

Dans la Salle Commune des Slytherin, Blaise lisait tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil de velours. Il était seul, excepté un première-année affalé sur une table non loin de la cheminée.

Je saluai mon parrain d'un sourire et m'assis face à lui, attendant qu'il ait finit son passage de lecture. Au bout d'un petit moment, il referma l'ouvrage qui disparut, sans doute envoyé dans son dortoir, et m'offrit un large sourire.

– Dray est à la douche, dit-il, il revient d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Tu arrives toujours lorsqu'il n'est pas présentable ! Quelle chance tu as !

Je ris doucement avec lui. Petit à petit, la conversation vira sur le sujet d'Halloween.

– Draco a fait fuir toutes les belles filles ! Et comme je suis toujours avec lui, il n'y en a pas une qui souhaite m'approcher, m'avoua-t-il avec un soupire.

– Harry est libre, espérons que Dray tentera sa chance avec lui, pour une fois …

– Trouillard comme il est, ça m'étonnerait, répondit le métisse. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

– Non, il me faut être libre durant la soirée, ils risquent d'avoir besoin de moi …

– Allons-y ensemble.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

– Pourquoi pas ? Au moins je sais que tu ne me demandera pas de danser avec toi, ajoutai-je dans un rire.

– Quel dommage … Mais au moins je suis fixé. Je promets de ne pas être dans tes jambes !

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil auquel je ris doucement. Puis, me levant, je pris congé.

– Je ne vais pas l'attendre, il le prendrait sûrement mal s'il me voyait ici. Prends soin de lui, assure-toi qu'il soit magnifique pour le bal !

– Compte sur moi ! Je l'ai à l'œil.

Sortant des cachots, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Severus. Mon plan pour Halloween était fixé, et j'avais bien besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un.

.

####

.

Me faufilant par la porte de ses appartement, j'entrai sans bruits, quand soudain je sursautai.

– MALFOY !

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, esquissant un sourire gêné au regard du professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, adossé à la porte de sa salle de bain.

– Hem … Bonsoir, professeur, souris-je innocemment.

– Et lèche-bottes avec ça ! Que faites-vous là ?

– Je rends visite à un ami, mais il me semble occupé, je me trompe ?

Il sourit alors et m'indiqua un fauteuil d'un mouvement de la tête. Je m'assis avec un large sourire alors qu'il disparaissait dans une pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard chargé d'un plateau avec deux tasses de thé.

– Merci.

– J'ai fais une tarte aux pommes, tu en veux ?

Je le fixai alors, un peu choquée.

– Tu as _fais_ ?

Il soupira d'exaspération.

– Où est le problème, cette fois ?

– T-Tu veux dire que tu as mis un tablier, que tu as coupé les pomme en tranches, que tu as mis le plat au four ?

– C'est en effet de cette façon-là qu'on fait les tartes aux pommes, miss Malfoy. En voulez-vous ou non ?

Embarrassée, j'acceptai. Il se leva alors et disparut de nouveau dans la pièce d'à côté. Intriguée, je me levai et le suivis.

La pièce que j'avais cru être sa salle de bain était en fait une cuisine – totalement différente de la pièce que j'avais visité un mois plus tôt. Severus était accroupit devant un four, sortant un plat garni d'une tarte aux pommes à l'aide de maniques grises. Lorsqu'il posa le tout sur le comptoir, je soupirai de soulagement, attirant son attention.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai eu peur un moment de te voir avec des maniques à fleurs comme une parfaite mère au foyer.

Il grogna.

– Quelles bêtises racontez-vous encore ? marmonna-t-il.

Revenant au salon, il me servit une part que je goûtai avec une certaine appréhension … Étouffant une exclamation à la première bouchée, je lui souris, lui faisant hausser un sourcil.

– C'est délicieux ! Encore meilleures que celles de Draco !

– Évidemment, dit-il simplement.

Tout en mangeant la part de gâteau, je ne cessais de le fixer.

– Quoi encore ? s'énerva-t-il.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu cuisines, c'est tout. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu en commander une aux Elfes du château …

Il soupira.

– Est-ce que tu demandes à des Elfes de faire des potions ?

– Heu .. Non, mais …

– Eh bien, miss Malfoy, c'est la même chose ! Je suis avant tout diplômé de Potions, il est normal que je pratique aussi la Cuisine, qui est un art qui s'y rapporte en tous points.

Je ris doucement.

Chaque jour je découvrais une nouvelle facette de Severus. Et celle-ci me plaisait d'autant plus que je pourrais lui commander des gâteaux pour Noël …

– Sinon, que vouliez-vous ?

Il était courant qu'il passe du tutoiement au vouvoiement sans transitions. Si au début je l'avais pris comme un changement d'humeur soudain, j'avais vite compris qu'il n'y faisait aucune différence. Qu'il m'appelle Andy ou Miss Malfoy ne signifiait rien de particulier … Sauf peut-être une volonté de sauvegarder sa réputation de professeur intransigeant.

– A propos du bal de ce week-end, j'ai réussis à faire en sorte qu'Harry et Draco soient les seuls à être libres dans leurs maisons.

– Allons bon. Vous avez vous aussi trouvé quelqu'un ?

– Blaise m'a invité. Comme il veut autant que moi le bonheur de Draco, il a tout de suite accepté de m'aider.

Il détourna les yeux.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'y va pas ?

Un grognement me fit comprendre que j'avais visé juste.

– Avoue que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas danser !

– Fiche-moi la paix, gamine, gronda-t-il alors que je commençais à rire.

Son sourire en coin fit redoubler mon hilarité.

.

####

.

A peine une heures avant le début du bal d'Halloween, alors que tous les Gryffindor allant à la fête achevaient de se préparer dans leurs dortoirs et salles de bains, entraînant de joyeuses scènes de disputes à propos de l'ordre de passage devant les miroirs, j'avais préféré me reposer dans la Salle Commune, armée d'un livre de potions de septième année emprunté à la bibliothèque. Harry, allongé sur le canapé à mes côtés, dormait d'un sommeil assez agité.

Il eut soudain un sursaut, attirant mon attention.

– Harry ?

Je posai mon livre sur une table basse, m'approchant de lui. Alors que je posais ma main sur son épaule avec l'intention de le réveiller, il se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle irrégulier.

– Harry, tout va bien ? Encore un cauchemar ?

– Draco …

– Quoi ?

Il se leva d'un bond, me bousculant au passage.

– Il a Draco ! Il le torture !

– Harry, calme-toi, qu'est-ce que …

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

– Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? hurla-t-il.

– Si tu m'expliquais, je …

– Ça recommence, reprit-il paniqué, comme l'an dernier ! Voldemort a enlevé Draco, il le torture quelque part, il …

– Calme-toi, Harry. C'était juste un rêve, Draco va bien.

– Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? hurla-t-il se nouveau.

Je soupirai. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je lui souris doucement.

– Tu ne veux pas au moins vérifier avec la Carte avant de faire une bêtise ?

Sans attendre il s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Un grand bruit de déménagement retentit jusqu'en bas, puis il redescendit, lançant un simple « Désolé Neville ! » par dessus son épaule.

Étalant la carte sur la table, il s'accroupit face à elle et bafouilla quelques secondes avant de prendre une inspiration et de prononcer plus distinctement la phrase habituelle.

Durant quelques minutes je le vis fouiller la Carte des yeux avec une lueur d'affolement, puis il souleva un autre morceau du parchemin, dévoilant les cachots des Slytherin. La main tremblante, il effleura l'icône au nom de Draco Malfoy, poussant un profond soupire de soulagement.

Il s'assit sur le tapis, basculant la tête en arrière.

– Ça va mieux ? soufflai-je.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il m'avait envoyé une fausse vision aussi, l'an dernier, quand …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je devinais qu'il faisait allusion à son parrain. Mais soudain il sursauta à nouveau, et se tournant vers moi il me prit par les épaules.

– Andy. S'il m'a envoyé ces images, ça veut dire qu'il sait pour Draco … Il … Il peut s'en servir contre moi … Andy, il va s'en prendre à Dray, il pourrait …

– Harry ! On va le protéger. D'accord ? A nous deux, on le protègera. Voldemort ne le touchera jamais.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, inspirant pour se calmer.

– Écoute, repris-je, tu vas aller te préparer pour le bal et je vais en faire de même. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle et tu pourras le voir avec son éternel sourire arrogant de petit bourge' égoïste, d'accord ?

Il me sourit faiblement et se releva.

– Allez, vas-y.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers, je murmurai le mot de passe de ma chambre et m'y engouffrai.

Le souvenir du décès de son parrain était encore présent, comme marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit. Dans mon présent, mon père m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé lors de sa cinquième année, et une vingtaine d'années après, ce souvenir lui faisait encore mal. Après tout, pensais-je en me changeant, il n'était pas si étonnant qu'il ait si peur que Dray soit une énième victime du serpent-mytho-mégalomane …

Enfilant ma robe de soirée aux tons pourpres, je coiffais mes cheveux en catogan, m'assurant d'être présentable – j'entendais déjà la voix scandalise de mon père lancer « Une Malfoy n'est pas présentable, elle est parfaite ! ». Caressant en passant la tête d'Eanna, j'en profitai pour la nourrir avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour la laisser sortir. Elle voleta quelques minutes dans la pièce et s'envola avec un léger cri.

Je sortis enfin de ma chambre pour trouver Harry en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Dean. Je leur fis un large sourire auquel ils répondirent, puis tous s'engagèrent vers le portrait.

– On est déjà en retard, le bal vient d'ouvrir ses portes ! s'écria Ginny avec bonne humeur.

– On arrive, partez devant, fit Harry ne me retenant.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris puis souris aux autres qui disparurent derrière le portrait de Fat Lady, laissant la salle Commune vide.

– Harry ?

– Je voulais juste te remercier.

– Tu sais bien que c'est pas la peine.

– Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que t'es la seule à me comprendre, même Ron et Hermione ne se rendent pas compte que … que je suis simplement amoureux !

Je lui souris.

– On verra ça plus tard, 'Ry. Allez, on y va. Tu as un blond à séduire, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et il sortit en lâchant un rire noire.

– J'espère pas tant tu sais …

– Ah bah te voilà enfin ! s'écria une voix grave.

Je vis alors Blaise, les bras croisés devant nous. Je lui fis un large sourire en m'excusant.

– Je sais que je suis en retard, désolée.

– C'est rien, sourit le métisse.

Je me retournai vers mon père qui s'était figé.

– Heum … Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà, dis-je mal assurée.

Souriant de nouveau à Harry, je continuai.

– Allez, va t'amuser avec Ron et Hermione. Et n'oublie pas, il ne craint rien.

Il acquiesça et tourna les talons en soufflant un « Bonne soirée. ». Je soupirai.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Blaise.

– De mauvais souvenirs, dis-je simplement.

.

####

.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur une majorité de sixièmes et septièmes années. Je remarquai avec amusement le bar au milieu de la salle et souris en y voyant Ron déjà accoudé.

Les tables avaient été retirées pour laisser la place à chacun de circuler tranquillement.

Ginny discutait avec son cavalier, Hermione à ses côtés.

Je repérai rapidement Harry, adossé à une colonne, dans l'ombre, la tête baissée.

– Andy, tu viens ?

Je souris à Blaise qui m'attendait quelques pas plus loin et lui montrai une tête blonde à l'autre bout de la Salle, dont le regard orageux ne se détournait pas de la silhouette du Survivant. Il rit doucement.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus je désespérais de voir mes parents faire le moindre geste l'un envers l'autre. Résignée, j'allai voir Harry.

– 'Ry, va danser ! Oublie tes problèmes, fais-moi confiance.

Il hésita un instant.

– Encore quelques minutes, Andy. Après j'y vais, promis.

Avec un soupire amusé, je repartis vers Blaise qui dansait depuis quelques pistes déjà. Attrapant son bras au vol, je l'attirai vers moi un peu à l'écart.

– Va dire à Dray de l'inviter à danser, dis-je en essayant de couvrir la musique de ma voix.

– Il va se prendre un vent …

– Fais moi confiance, Blaise. Dis-lui de mettre un masque, ça devrait aller.

Le métisse acquiesça et se dirigea vers Draco, lui chuchotant mon idée. Il rougit et refusa en premier lieu, mais les arguments de Blaise semblèrent le convaincre.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un masque blanc qu'il plaça sur son visage. Je vis ses épaules tressaillir puis il se reprit et s'avança vers le brun à l'autre bout de la salle. Il s'inclina devant lui et je pus voir avec amusement Harry rougir violemment. Il chercha un instant mon regard que je détournai. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis accepter l'invitation de Draco. Un large sourire satisfait s'étira sur mes lèvres et je me tournai vers Blaise, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le reste de la soirée, je suivis des yeux mes parents sur la piste de danse. S'il avait semblé très gêné au début, Harry paraissait à présent beaucoup plus détendu, même très à l'aise dans les bras de Draco, même s'il ignorait son identité. Blaise m'invita à danser lorsque le rock laissa place aux slow, et je me retins un instant de bénir Dumbledore en voyant Harry s'empresser de tirer Dray sur la piste de danse.

Je souris, émue.

Au bout d'un moment, je les vis s'éloigner vers les couloirs. M'excusant auprès de Blaise, je lui soufflai un « Je m'en occupe. ».

Sortant à mon tour de la Grande Salle, je les retrouvai au détour d'un couloir. Me cachant au coin, je jetai un œil vers eux. Harry était adossé au mur, Draco se tenant juste devant lui.

Le brun releva alors la tête vers le masque blanc et amorça un geste pour le retirer, mais Draco retint rapidement sa main.

– Je veux te voir, murmura mon père.

– Désolé, fut la seule réponse de Dray.

Je le vis lever une main hésitante et la poser sur les yeux d'Harry, lui cachant la vue, alors qu'il retirait son masque de l'autre. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui sembla répondre au baiser.

J'eus alors l'impression d'être de trop dans ce décor, et je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Draco rompit doucement leur échange. Il glissa jusqu'à son oreille et je pus entendre « Oublie-moi. » avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face, laissant derrière lui un brun rougissant et stupéfait.

D'abord blasée par ce comportement, je compris doucement son attitude. Harry était sensé le détester, alors quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait su qui se cachait derrière le masque ? Moi, j'avais tous les éléments, je savais quels étaient les sentiments d'Harry, mais Dray, lui, les ignorait. Il était normal qu'il ait peur de sa réaction …

Harry sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits. Il prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffindor, le regard dans le vide, sans même me voir.

Passant devant la Grande Salle, je fis un signe de main à Blaise pour le prévenir que je partais, puis je me précipitai dans notre Salle Commune à la suite de mon père. Ne l'y voyant pas, je montai directement dans son dortoir.

.

####

.

A cette heure-ci, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, aussi ne vis-je que mon père, effondré sur son lit. Je m'approchai et m'assis à ses côtés.

– Harry ?

– Hn.

– Ça va ? hésitai-je.

Il se redressa en soupirant.

– Je viens de passer une soirée géniale avec un mec à qui j'avais l'air de plaire – chose rare et exclusive – et qui, très franchement, me plaisait assez pour que j'ai l'impression d'être avec Draco. Ô miracle, il m'embrasse, mais alors que j'allais enfin savoir qui il est, je me fais rejeter comme un mal-propre avec comme seul conseil un « Oublie-moi » pas franchement amical. Oh oui, je vais très bien ! cracha-t-il.

Un soupire m'échappa.

– Je ne te savais pas si cynique. Dray déteint sur toi …

– Andy, s'il te plaît, c'est pas le moment, fit-il en replongeant sa tête dans son oreiller.

– Hey, je ne pense pas que tu te sois fais rejeté, lui soufflai-je plus doucement.

– Ah non ? Il s'est barré en courant, comment tu appelles ça, toi ?

– Harry !

– Quoi ? éclata-t-il en relevant une fois de plus la tête.

Je souris, amusée.

– Tu restes un éternel incorrigible !

– Qu- … Andy ! Je t'ai dis que …

– Harry James Potter, écoute-moi ! Tu aimes Dray, n'est-ce pas ? Alors où est le problème ?

Il grommela quelques secondes avant de se redresser, s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit.

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste un peu l'impression qu'il a joué avec moi …

– Qui, Dray ?

– Non ! Le mec avec qui j'ai passé la soirée … Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, alors j'en suis venu à me dire que peut-être …

– Quoi ? Peut-être quoi, Harry ?

– Peut-être que quelqu'un sait que je l'aime et a fait exprès de m'inviter à danser juste pour se fiche de moi !

Je le fixai une seconde, surprise qu'une telle pensée ait pu le traverser.

– Tu aurais dû le voir, continua-t-il, il était exactement comme Draco. La même taille, les mêmes mèches d'un blond presque blanc … Même ses yeux étaient du mercure liquide, au travers du masque !

– Mais …

– Si Voldemort sait combien je tiens à lui, quelqu'un d'autre a bien pu être au courant, non ?

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu …

– Je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de lui contre moi ! cria-t-il.

Un long soupire lui échappa. Un léger silence plana, puis je le rompis.

– Hey, reprends-toi, petit lion, souris-je alors. Tout va s'arranger, je te le jure au nom de Merlin.

– Comment tu sais ça ? lança-t-il, acide. T'as vu l'avenir ou quoi ?

– C'est quelque chose comme ça, oui, ris-je en me levant.

Il me regarda, intrigué et déconcerté, avant de soupirer de nouveau, abandonnant la lutte.

– J'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre …

Je ris de nouveau.

– Allez, va prendre une douche, ça va te changer les idées.

Il grogna et prit le chemin de la salle de bain.

Je descendis jusqu'à la Salle Commune, quittant son dortoir, mais à peine avais-je mis un pied sur le dallage de pierre que Ginny me sauta presque à la gorge. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et quelques autres Gryffindor que je ne connaissais pas avaient apparemment quitté la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la Tour.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut, hein ? s'écria la jeune rousse.

Je soupirai.

– Ginny, arrête de te faire des films, tu veux ?

Je vis du coin de l'œil une grande partie des autre élèves quitter la salle pour monter dans leurs dortoirs.

– Je veux une explication ! On en veut tous, ici !

Bientôt ne restèrent plus que Ron, avachit sur un canapé et assez embarrassé du comportement de sa sœur, Seamus, assit dans un fauteuil et discutant avec Dean, et Hermione, occupée à parcourir pour la vingt-septième fois un bouquin dont le titre-même ne me disait rien.

– Malfoy !

Harry choisit ce moment-là pour descendre du dortoir, les cheveux encore trempés.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On entend tes cris jusqu'en haut !

Je souris et me tournai vers lui.

– Gin' est jalouse, lançai-je.

Elle rougit légèrement mais son regard noir ne me quitta pas.

– 'Ry, tu avais dis que tu leur dirait tout après le bal. C'est le bon moment, non ?

Il déglutit bruyamment.

– Je ne sais pas si … Enfin, Dean et Seamus …

Je lui souris.

Même si Seamus et Harry avaient eu des différents l'année précédente, et même si Dean n'était pas son plus proche ami, dans mon présent ils étaient de très bons amis. C'était même Seamus qui m'avait apprit à parler Irlandais. Du moins, il avait commencé les cours l'année passée …

Tous deux avaient relevé la tête à l'appel de leur nom et, plongeant mon regard dans les leurs, je leur souris.

– J'ai confiance en eux, 'Ry.

Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, lâcha-t-il alors.

* * *

_A Suivre ..._


	9. Am Taisteal Chapitre 9

_Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence prolongée ! _

_Ma seule excuse est que j'ai le Bac' à la fin de l'année … Bon, aussi peut-être que je suis de ceux qui ne fichent rien pendant des semaines et qui se retrouvent avec une montagne de travail ^^' !_

_Mais voici la suite, sans plus tarder !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

L'ambiance se chargea soudain dans la Salle Commune et moi-même commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Harry, effondré sur le fauteuil rouge et or juste devant moi, prit une énième inspiration avant de se lancer, enfin.

– Alors voilà, je … Ça fait plusieurs années que … Enfin je me suis rendu compte que je …

À bout de patience, Ron se leva.

– Accouche, Harry !

– Parce que tu crois que c'est facile à dire ? répondit mon père, rendu un brin agressif par la pression. Je … je pense que je suis gay …

Le ton de sa voix avait baissé au dernier mot de sa phrase, mais lorsqu'il respira de nouveau, je devinai aisément sa pensée.

_Ça y est, je l'ai dis._

Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de relever les yeux vers les autres. Tous étaient bouche bée, à l'exception de Dean. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle et je sentis sous mes doigts les épaules d'Harry se crisper de nouveau.

– Par Merlin, dites quelque chose, murmura-t-il comme une supplique.

Une personne se leva alors, souriant à mon père, et moi-même j'en fus surprise. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il fut le premier à réagir. Dean s'approcha et posa une main sur l'autre épaule de Harry, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ça n'a pas dû être facile de le dire. Merci, Harry, ça nous prouve ta confiance en nous.

Un soupire de soulagement prit le Survivant et il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, si bien qu'une fois de plus je devinai à quoi il pensait. Devait-il tout leur dire ? J'acquiesçai. _Oui, tout._ Il se tendit de nouveau, leur faisant de nouveau face.

– Heum … Restez assit, je n'ai pas fini, et vous risquez de tomber de haut … En fait j'aime quelqu'un et je … Je vous le dis parce que j'ai confiance en vous et que vous êtes mes amis, alors …

– Lance-toi, 'Ry, lançai-je, un peu amusée par ses balbutiements.

La si habituellement joyeuse bande de Gryffindors le fixaient sans un mot, déjà assez surpris et se demandant sûrement quelle énormité il allait encore leur sortir.

– Je … j'aime Malfoy.

– Quoi ?

Les réflexions fusèrent alors.

– M-mais tu viens de dire que tu étais gay !

– Harry, comment peux-tu …

Je ris doucement, arrêtant leurs remarques et éclairant mon père qui semblait tout aussi perdu qu'eux.

– Ils croient que tu parles de moi, Harry.

Ginny me fixa alors, estomaquée.

– Tu ne veux pas dire que … lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry reprit.

– J'aime Draco.

Un silence de mort s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce que Dean, mon sauveur du jour, se lève de nouveau en bâillant.

– Eh bien félicitation et bonne chance, Harry, dit-il. Avec une telle tête de mule tu vas en avoir des problèmes ! J'vais me coucher, lança-t-il en passant à côté de lui, non sans lui laisser une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Tu viens, Seam' ?

Dean ne parlait pas autant habituellement, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Seamus suivit son ami avec un sourire.

– Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me fais confiance, dit-il en passant à côté de nous. Bonne nuit.

Ils disparurent dans les escaliers du dortoir.

Soudain, Ginny se leva, tremblante, et monta à son tour dans son dortoir, sans un mot ni un regard pour mon père. Hermione se racla alors la gorge, tendue.

– Ça fait longtemps ?

– Presque deux ans …

– Oh.

Ron se leva, s'étirant.

– Et Andy, fit-il, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

– Elle a comprit très vite et … elle m'a écouté quand j'avais besoin de parler …

Il sourit alors.

– Content que tu nous l'aies dis. Ça me dérange un peu que ça soit cette sale fouine, mais il faudra bien que je m'y fasse.

Il contourna les fauteuils et monta lui aussi dans les dortoirs, lançant un vague « Bonne nuit ! » derrière lui.

– Hermione, tu ne dis rien ? dit soudain Harry, de nouveau anxieux.

La jeune fille soupira.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu en es venu à aimer Malfoy … Le fait que tu sois gay ne me choque pas, mais … laisse moi le temps de m'y faire, d'accord ?

Elle se leva à son tour.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils te souhaitent tous bonne chance. Ce n'est pas de la chance qu'il te faudra avec Malfoy, Harry, c'est au moins un ange gardien.

Sur ces mots, elle prit le même chemin que les autres et disparut dans l'escalier.

.

Je vis Harry soupirer de soulagement et se laisser tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

– Merlin ! J'en ai encore les jambes qui tremblent, souffla-t-il.

– Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours, ils s'y feront, tu verras.

Je lui souris largement avant de m'asseoir à mon tour dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

– Je te félicite d'avoir tout dis, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu l'as quand même fait.

Il me remercia d'un sourire épuisé.

– Allez, va te coucher ! T'as besoin de repos. Je vais en faire de même.

Je me dirigeai vers le tableau de ma chambre – le lion émit un léger grognement lorsque je murmurai le mot de passe, comme agacé d'être ainsi réveillé – et me retournai une dernière fois vers mon père.

– Harry, tâche de bien manger demain matin. Tu as encore maigri.

La porte de ma chambre se referma derrière moi et aussitôt Eanna vint voleter autour de moi avant de se poser sur mon épaule. Je lui caressai gentiment la tête, m'excusant de mon absence.

.

Ayant déjà décidé du programme du reste de la nuit, je retirai ma lourde robe de soirée, la balançant sur un meuble de la salle de bain, me changeant pour des vêtements plus simples et confortables. Dans la salle de bain, je saluai rapidement Mimi – qui avait finit par dormir dans les conduits – et retirai avec empressement les barrettes et épingles de mes cheveux, les laissant tomber dans mon dos. Je vérifiai par le miroir magique que mon second père était bien toujours éveillé puis sortis rapidement par le tableau du serpent bleu.

Longeant les couloirs désormais déserts, je me dirigeai vers la Salle Commune des Slytherin. Je souris en entrant. Le hasard faisait bien les choses (1), seuls Draco et Blaise étaient présents, discutant.

.

Tous deux virent volte face à mon arrivée, puis je vis Blaise sourire. Draco par contre ne souriait pas du tout. Cette fois-ci, je ne parvins pas à lire son regard, car il était chargé d'émotions tellement variées que cela m'était tout simplement impossible.

Je les saluai tous les deux, baissant légèrement le regard devant mon père.

– Hello Andy ! lança Blaise. Viens t'asseoir là, tu me fatigues à rester plantée debout !

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant et m'exécutai.

– Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? demandai-je, hésitante face au regard du blond.

– De la soirée ! fit le brun, ignorant mon stresse. Pour une fois que le bal était bien organisé … Tu aurais dû voir ça l'an dernier, les fantômes de l'école avaient mis le bordel !

Je ris doucement en imaginant Sir Nicolas et le Baron Sanglant faire peur aux premières années.

– Je suppose que Peeves était aussi dans le coup ?

– Non, non, Dumbledore le lui avait interdit. C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs, ça aurait pu être marrant …

Soudain, un garçon brun sortit des dortoirs des sixièmes années et se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers mon parrain. Me jetant un regard incertain, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et Blaise se leva d'un bond, blême.

– C'est Pritchard, je reviens ! lança-t-il à Draco.

Il fonça dans le dortoir, le brun sur ses talons.

– Qui est Pritchard ? Demandai-je avec hésitation à mon père.

– Un gars de troisième année, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il a souvent des crises d'angoisse en ce moment, personne ne sait pourquoi. Comme Blaise a l'habitude avec sa demi-sœur, c'est le seul qui arrive à le calmer.

.

Je gardai le silence un instant. Je n'avais jamais su grand chose sur mon parrain. Je le connaissais tel qu'il était, mais son passé m'était presque inconnu. Mon père, Draco, avait un jour laissé entendre qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et que sa mère avait été veuve cinq à six fois. Mais jamais mon parrain n'avait fait la moindre allusion à une sœur. Car dans mon présent, Blaise était fils unique.

Si je ne la connaissais pas, peut-être était-ce parce que Blaise avait coupé les ponts avec elle avant ma naissance ? Ou bien peut-être que la guerre avait fait le travail pour lui, pensai-je sombrement.

_Cette satanée guerre a tué trop d'innocents, trop peu de coupables._

.

Je relevai les yeux vers Draco. J'en avais assez de cette rancune qu'il montrait à mon égard, mais connaissant son caractère, je ne pouvais rien y faire s'il ne désirait pas me pardonner …

Mais soudain, il prit la parole, me faisant presque sursauter.

– Écoute … Ça me coûte de te le dire, mais … Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais ou dis. Je me suis conduis comme un parfait idiot, tu ne le méritais sûrement pas. Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison, le seul obstacle entre … entre lui et moi, c'est moi-même.

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, je lui sautai dans les bras. Si le Draco que je connaissais, mon propre père, l'avait abandonnée le jour où il avait tout avoué à Harry, l'adolescent dans mes bras avait encore sur ses épaules le poids de la fierté des Malfoy, enseignée dès le plus jeune âge depuis des générations … Il l'avait laissée de côté pour moi, et cela représentait le plus beau des cadeaux. Et un pas en avant.

– Merci, Dray, soufflai-je.

– Que c'est mignon, lança alors une voix qui me fit me détacher de lui.

– Blaise, soufflai-je avec amusement en me relevant face à mon parrain.

.

Lorsque vint l'heure de rentrer au dortoir, je saluai Blaise et mon père, le cœur plus léger.

Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, puis Harry s'était confié, se soulageant d'un poids certain ; enfin, Dray me pardonnait, m'acceptait dans son entourage … Que de bonnes nouvelles en une seule soirée ! En me laissant tomber sur mon lit, je laissai un large sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. Eanna se posant sur l'oreiller à mes côtés, je lui caressai le haut du crâne, l'esprit ailleurs, lointain, perdu dans le temps … Comme j'aurais des choses à raconter à Allan, lorsque je pourrais rentrer !

Je m'endormis sans crainte, une douce chaleur m'envahissant alors qu'à côté de moi, Eanna déchirait innocemment l'oreiller de ses serres.

.

####

.

Et les semaines passèrent. Harry, de nouveau soutenu par ses amis, avait retrouvé le sourire, et ses regards vers Draco étaient de plus en plus fréquents, me laissant souvent rêveuse de mon présent. En contre-partie, Dray m'adressait plus fréquemment la parole. Certes sa confiance en moi restait limitée, mais je sentais qu'il se rapprochait de moi de jours en jours – ou plutôt, qu'il me laissait l'approcher, lui.

Pourtant, il y eut un jour où je cru vraiment avoir tout gâché.

.

Nous venions à peine de quitter le cours de Métamorphose, et notre petit groupe croisa ce lui de Dray.

Alors que tous se jetaient des regards noirs, je saluai Blaise avec un large sourire et une tape amicale qu'il me rendit sans hésiter. Tous s'arrêtèrent, et à l'exception d'Harry et Dray, ils nous fixèrent avec perplexité, et, me sembla-t-il, un peu d'animosité.

– Tu flirt avec un Slytherin ? cracha Ron.

Je fronçai alors les sourcils, me tournant vers lui.

– Je ne « flirt » pas avec Blaise, Ron. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois absolument pas où serait le problème.

Le roux baissa les yeux.

– Eh bah la belette, ça te fait rien de te faire remettre à ta place par une fille ? Oh, mais j'oubliais, avec Granger, ça doit t'arriver tous les jours ! se moqua Dray avec un regard dédaigneux.

Et les hostilités commencèrent.

– Dray, arrête avec ça, tu sais qu- ...

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, et Ron avait déjà répliqué, envenimant la situation.

.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me pris le visage dans la main. Hermione et Harry restèrent en arrière alors que Parkinson et les deux cruches servant de gardes du corps à Dray s'en mêlaient.

– Par Merlin, Blaise, soufflai-je, c'est plus de ton âge, arrête …

– Laisse-moi m'amuser, grogna-t-il en se lançant à son tour dans les échanges de plus en plus violents.

Une colère froide commençait à monter en moi, et je pouvais sentir mon sang se réchauffer dans mes veines.

– Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Moi au moins ma famille ne fait pas partie des Deatheaters !

– Ron ! m'exclamai-je, un peu choquée qu'il ose le dire à voix haute.

Mais il était trop tard. Bouillant de rage, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le rouquin. Et tout se passa très vite.

– Tu vas payer ça, Weasley ! _Endo- ..._

Je m'interposai alors, bousculant d'un coup d'épaule Ron qui alla s'effondrer contre le mur d'à côté, me protégeant d'un _Protego_ imprononcé qui repoussa Dray jusqu'au mur opposé.

La colère, la déception aussi peut-être, m'envahit à cet instant, et comme à chaque fois que cela avait dû arriver, je ne contrôlai ni mes paroles, ni mes pensées. Il l'avait fait une fois déjà, mais j'avais cru qu'avec ma présence, j'avais cru qu'en m'acceptant, il acceptait aussi qu'il n'était pas _de ce genre-là_ …

Dray se releva difficilement, et je me tournai vers le roux.

– Espèce d'imbécile ! Ce n'est pas le genre de paroles à prononcer dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts ! Tu es vraiment inconscient des fois !

J'eus un instant l'envie de le frapper, mais je me retenais. Il avait certes dépassé les bornes, mais il n'était pas le seul.

– Et toi ! ajoutai-je en me tournant vivement vers Draco qui se massait l'épaule avec une grimace. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Tenter un impardonnable, mais où as-tu l'esprit ? Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, alors qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je tournai les talons et m'éloignai à grands pas.

.

####

.

Colère, doutes, peur … C'était là les principales émotions qui me ravageaient, les principales émotions que j'arrivais encore à définir, alors que tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête. Mes pensées, pourtant habituellement si ordonnées par mes soins d'Occlumencie, n'étaient qu'un immense brouillard, un bazar sans aucune logique.

.

_Il n'y a rien à en tirer. _

_C'est mon père, je l'aime. _

_Il est comme son père. _

_Il a encore peur, c'est pour ça qu'il agit comme ça. _

_A-t-il besoin de moi ? _

_J'ai peur. _

_Ont-ils besoin de moi ? _

_Allan, j'ai froid. _

_Où es-tu ? _

_Je veux les voir, je veux mes parents. _

_Papa. _

_Pardon._

_Papa. _

_Papa … _

.

– Draco …

– Andy ?

Je sursautai.

Lentement, je relevai la tête, pour croiser dans le noir deux paires d'émeraudes.

– Papa … ?

– Andy, tu vas bien ?

Non, ce n'était pas mon père. C'était Harry.

Recroquevillée à même le sol, adossée au mur face à mon lit, fenêtres et rideaux fermés, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, Eanna aussi silencieuse que le reste du mobilier … J'eus un faible sourire. Quelle vision pitoyable je devais afficher là …

– Andy ? répéta Harry, accroupit à quelques centimètres de moi.

– Oui, répondis-je seulement.

Oui, je respirais encore. Oui, j'étais éveillée. Oui, je l'entendais. Oui, je l'avais vu.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, réconfortant.

– Ron est désolé. Il s'est rendu compte que c'était vraiment stupide. Qu'on était tous stupides, depuis si longtemps.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas de la réaction de Ron dont je me souciais …

– Je crois que Draco a réfléchi aussi, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées. Parkinson et ses deux clébards sont partis juste après toi. Zabini a essayé de te retrouver, je crois. J'ai …

Il baissa à son tour la tête, et je relevai les yeux pour les poser sur son visage rosissant.

– J'ai accompagné Draco à l'infirmerie.

Je sursautai.

– Il est blessé ?

Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors que nos regards se croisaient.

– Rien de grave, je pense qu'il a dû se démettre l'épaule en se cognant contre le mur. Madame Pomfrey a déjà dû réparer ça à l'heure qu'il est. Mais … Je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner, pour faire la paix, tu vois … je l'ai un peu soutenu. Je le soupçonne même de s'être appuyé sur moi plus que de nécessaire juste pour m'embêter, ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace.

Cette fois-ci je me redressai totalement, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

Eanna voleta alors jusqu'à moi et se posa sur mes genoux, enfonçant ses petites serres dans ma robe et mon jeans.

– Alors finalement, ça n'a pas été si dramatique, soufflai-je.

Il me lança un regard en biais et se releva, me tendant sa main.

– Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû dire les choses de cette manière. Mais je sais ce qu'il traverse, et je sais que Ron n'aurait pas dû être aussi franc. Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais ?

– Je sais, affirma-t-il simplement.

Il me sourit.

– Tu as eu raison. Merci. Je n'aurais pas supporté une énième bagarre entre mes amis et les siens …

M'aidant de sa main, je me relevai à mon tour, soulagée, apaisée.

.

– Comment es-tu entré, au fait ? Ma chambre est gardée par mots de passe …

– Tu vas rire, mais j'ai été obligé de demander à Mimi Geignarde …

.

Dans les couloirs de Hogwarts, la tête basse, les mèches blondes m'emplissant la vue, je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie, le cœur lourd.

Ouvrant légèrement la porte, je m'y glissais, espérant que mon père y soit toujours. Et il y était.

Assit sur un des lits, Pompom debout devant lui tentant de lui faire un bandage au milieu de ses protestations, je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé.

– Laisse, Pompom, souris-je en m'approchant. Je m'en occupe.

– Par Merlin ! Malfoy, vous êtes une plaie ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Il tourna un regard froid vers moi, et je souris difficilement à Pompom lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi. Elle s'arrêta, posant une main sur mon épaule, puis repartit vers son bureau.

Je m'avançai avec hésitation.

– Draco, je suis désolée, soufflai-je, la gorge serrée.

Il garda le silence.

– Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal … Mais tu n'avais pas non plus à tenter un tel sort … Je suis vraiment désolée, Dray, je …

Ma voix tremblait légèrement.

– Qu'as-tu dis à Potter ? me lança-t-il simplement.

Je relevai les yeux.

– Quoi ?

– Que lui as-tu dis pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je fis mine de ne pas comprendre.

– De quoi parles-tu ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Il détourna alors les yeux et je m'approchais un peu plus.

– Je m'excuse, lâcha-t-il alors.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me précipitai vers lui, un peu déstabilisée.

– Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le faire, heureusement, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Dray …

– Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Enfin, si ça, aussi, mais … J'ai pensé que tu étais de mèche avec lui.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est lui qui m'a amené ici. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais si je lui avais répondu par la positive, il se serait sans aucun doute mit à voir des complots dans mes actes …

– Aucunes insultes. Pas une remarque. C'était … étrange, ajouta-t-il sur un ton frôlant le chuchotement.

– Dérangeant ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Même plutôt agréable …

Je lui souris doucement.

Lorsque je quittai l'infirmerie peu de temps après, ce fut avec le cœur plus léger et du soulagement plein les yeux. Il ne m'en voulait pas, cela me suffisait ...

* * *

_À Suivre ..._

_(1) Le hasard ou l'auteur ?_

_Prochain chapitre (s'il arrive un jour ...) : préparations de Noël ! On en est déjà à la moitié de l'année scolaire, les choses s'accélèrent ..._


End file.
